


Омут

by Gierre, HPxTR



Series: В кругу друзей [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Blood and Violence, Cruciatus, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Gang Violence, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Memories, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Sane Tom Riddle, Smoking, The Deathly Hallows, Torture, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: После десяти лет работы в Аврорате Гарри во время расследования очередного дела спускается в хранилище воспоминаний в Отделе Тайн и находит несколько запоминающихся моментов жизни Пожирателей Смерти. Пока он, забыв о сне и еде, изучает события давно минувших лет, новый глава Аврората проводит весьма сомнительные реформы.
Series: В кругу друзей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Омут

Выбить пропуск в Отдел Тайн оказалось сложно даже с его связями. Гарри вертел в руках подписанную Министром бумажку, гадая, спросит кто-нибудь у входа или не станут останавливать. Он уже давно не был Мальчиком-который-выжил, но заработал неплохую репутацию в Аврорате, а это чего-то да стоит.

Пропуск спросили возле лифта, но проверять на подлинность не стали. Пожилая волшебница махнула в сторону коридора за своей спиной и стала рассказывать, где свернуть, но он ответил ей, что даже после тяжелейшего похмелья вспомнит дорогу.

После того, как его взяли в Министерство, он изучил много жутких вещей, которые не преподавали в Хогвартсе. Некоторые были связаны с Отделом Тайн, некоторые можно было узнать, подлив побольше бренди коллеге после тяжелого дня. Он научился изворачиваться там, где нужно было достать нужные сведения, потому что был уверен, что они пригодятся ему. Волдеморт был уничтожен после Битвы за Хогвартс, но это не означало, что его затаившиеся сторонники навсегда оставили планы мести.

Все повторялось — они утверждали, что он вынудил их, использовал Империус, взял в заложники супругов, угрожал убить детей. Визенгамот часами разбирал дела, пока Гарри сдавал бесполезные экзамены. И вот, десять лет спустя, когда все улеглось, история сделала крутой вираж и начала новый виток. На окраинах страны несколько волшебников видели в небе Метку, появились слухи о колдунах, лица которых были закрыты масками.

Он просто решил не ждать, пока ситуация ухудшится, и обратился к Министру с безобидной просьбой — получить доступ к показаниям свидетелей. Не к бесполезным записям, где даже самые отвратительные поступки были описаны с бюрократической скурпулезностью, а к магически сохраненным воспоминаниям, которые хранились в Отделе Тайн наряду с пророчествами и артефактами.

На дверях висели незаметные посторонним таблички. В последний раз он спускался в архив, чтобы своими глазами убедиться в существовании мерзейшей, спрятанной за стекло, фаланги древнего волшебника, которая обладала способностью проклинать и распространяла вокруг себя магический вариант чумы. Ее держали в архиве за десятком защитных чар, которые меняли невыразимцы, и ему хватило минуты, чтобы понять, насколько опасна кость давно умершего человека. Он уже пять раз требовал собрать комиссию, чтобы уничтожить артефакт, но никто не слушал. Таких артефактов в Отделе Тайн были сотни, а быть может — тысячи. Ему не повезло участвовать в изъятии проклятой фаланги, только поэтому он узнал о ней. Сколько опасностей подстерегало в коридорах Отдела, сложно было представить.

Зато он полностью разделял стремление Визенгамота сохранить показания важнейших свидетелей, особенно тех, кто обвинялся по подозрению в массовых убийствах, но был отпущен за неимением прямых доказательств и благодаря содействию следствию. Именно эти воспоминания Гарри надеялся использовать, чтобы понять, откуда надвигается новая угроза миру волшебников.

Наконец, ноги довели его до нужной двери с лаконичной табличкой: «Архив памяти». Он открыл дверь, которая несомненно убила бы его, если бы не разрешение Министра. Чары, наложенные на ручку и деревянный массив, могли свалить с ног десяток волшебников разом. В Отделе Тайн не любили шутить с защитой, особенно после инцидента с группой Пожирателей, которым противостоял сам Гарри во главе Отряда Дамблдора. Тогда мир был намного наивнее.

— Может, ты сам был наивнее? — тихо спросил Гарри, осторожно прикрывая дверь. Эхо разнесло его вопрос под высоким сводом помещения, а потом вернуло назад. Он улыбнулся. Ему нравилось копаться в архиве еще и потому, что, кроме пыли и старых вещей, здесь никого не было. Одиночество означало безопасность, по крайней мере, временную.

Ему пришлось долго бродить вдоль полок, пока он нашел нужную. На ней стояла дата заинтересовавшего его слушания. То самое, после которого Люциуса Малфоя признали невиновным в совершении всех преступлений.

По дороге Гарри встретилось несколько Омутов Памяти. Можно было использовать ближайший. Оставалось достать первый флакон, вылить содержимое в Омут Памяти и посмотреть, что произойдет.

Табличка под местом, где хранился флакон, содержала минимум сведений. Дата, фамилия свидетеля, общее время воспоминания. На соседних были написаны другие даты и имена, Гарри планировал обратиться к ним, если не найдет ничего в памяти Люциуса.

Он взял первый флакон. Серебристая субстанция воспоминаний стекла из флакона в Омут. Проявились первые изображения. Гарри с помощью чар убедился, что вокруг никого нет, и нырнул в Омут.

***

— Я высоко ценю твои таланты, Люциус, но ты позволяешь себе слишком много. К сожалению, мне придется преподать тебе урок. Надеюсь, ты усвоишь его с первого раза.

Гарри видел перед собой взрослого Тома Риддла, внешность которого еще не была изуродована возрождением в котле. Тот стоял с палочкой в руке перед Люциусом Малфоем. Судя по возрасту Люциуса, он либо недавно закончил Хогвартс, либо вот-вот должен был приступить к экзаменам. Школьной формы, которая могла бы подсказать Гарри точное время, на Люциусе не было. Как и в их первую встречу в Косой Аллее, он был одет в дорогой костюм. Даже сейчас, в таком молодом возрасте, Люциус выглядел надменным. Прямая осанка и приподнятый подбородок говорили о том, что он недоволен тоном, которым с ним разговаривают.

— С первого раза? — переспросил Люциус, с вызовом глядя на Риддла. Гарри не помнил, чтобы за время их знакомства старший Малфой смотрел так на Волдеморта.

Том взмахнул палочкой, но одновременно Люциус бросился к своей — она лежала рядом с местом, где оказался Гарри. Обездвиженное тело рухнуло в шаге от цели. Малфой застыл, сраженный проклятьем. Петрификус Тоталус — ничего сложного.

Гарри отступил, чтобы лучше видеть детали происходящего, понимая, что за первым проклятьем последуют новые. Он знал, что Малфой останется жив, но чувствовал опасность, исходящую от Тома. Она пряталась в нарочито медленном шаге, отведенной в сторону палочке и садистской улыбке.

— Круцио.

На четвертом курсе Гарри впервые увидел, как действует Круцио, благодаря Барти Краучу-младшему в облике Аластора Муди. Паук извивался от боли. У Люциуса Малфоя не было возможности в муках корчиться на полу. Он не мог пошевелить ни одной конечностью из-за действия первого проклятья. Гарри отступил еще на шаг, сохраняя дистанцию с воспоминанием о Томе Риддле. За всю его недолгую карьеру аврора он еще ни разу не разбирал случаи, когда жертву обездвижили, а затем пытали Круцио — для этого нужен был холодный расчет и большая магическая сила, которую не жаль тратить на пустяки.

Пока Гарри размышлял, пытка ненадолго прекратилась — Том убрал палочку за спину и усмехнулся.

— Доходчиво?

Короткий взмах, и Люциус обессиленно обмяк на полу, часто дыша. Уже тогда Волдеморт использовал невербальные чары, даже когда это не было необходимо, чтобы не позволить противнику использовать контрзаклятье.

— Да пошел ты, ублюдок.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел, как Малфой рывком подбирается к палочке, хватает ее и бросает ответное проклятье в Тома. Увы, оно рикошетом отлетело от Протего в стену, не причинив никакого вреда.

— Экспеллиармус, — медленно произнес Том, словно нарочно давая Малфою время отразить чары, но тот, как завороженный следил за противником. Промах сбил его с толку. Палочка выскочила и упала не дальше десяти шагов. Малфой вскочил и бросился к ней.

Гарри искренне ненавидел его за все зло, которое он причинил Добби, Гермионе, Седрику и многим другим, но сейчас ему было жаль, что в этой игре Малфою не выиграть. У него не было шансов — Гарри видел это по довольной ухмылке Тома и его медленным движениям. Так хищник, поймавший добычу, играет с ней для своего удовольствия.

Когда до палочки оставался шаг, Том взмахнул собственной, обездвижив ноги Люциуса. Нелепо извиваясь на полу, тот пытался доползти до палочки. У него отнялась сначала одна рука, затем — другая. Гарри, завороженный зрелищем, подошел ближе. Он знал, что Петрификус обездвиживает тело, но теперь видел, что можно сделать, используя малую часть этих чар. Люциус захрипел, очень быстро дыхание превратилось в смесь стонов и кашля.

— Ты напрасно думаешь, что можешь сопротивляться мне, Люциус, — ласково сказал Том, приближаясь к жертве. Он встал вплотную, так что носки его туфель упирались в искаженное агонией лицо. Одной ногой Том наступил на лежащую совсем рядом палочку и отбросил ее чуть дальше. Взгляд Люциуса метнулся в ту сторону. Было удивительно видеть, что после всего Малфой не сдался. На кладбище он лебезил перед Волдемортом, рассыпаясь в извинениях, после Азкабана и вовсе стал тенью себя прежнего, но здесь, казалось, готов был умереть, лишь бы сохранить гордость.

— Подыши немного, — продолжил Том, новым взмахом палочки вернув Люциусу возможность контролировать дыхание.

Несколько секунд было слышно только тяжелые хриплые вздохи.

— Ты вообразил себе, что мы равны, Люциус, — сказал Том, носком приподнимая подбородок Малфоя. Ответом ему был злой взгляд и плевок.

— Круцио, — безразличным голосом сказал Том, и теперь Малфой кричал и крутился ужом по полу, потому что ноги и руки все еще не слушались его.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся, глядя, как нелепо извивается Люциус, но когда он услышал себя, его обожгло стыдом. Он пришел в воспоминания Люциуса не из злорадства, а чтобы понять, кто или что могло вернуть Пожирателям энтузиазм.

В очередной раз отменив проклятье, Том подошел к Малфою и наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть измазанное пылью, слюной и слезами лицо.

— Нравится? — спросил Том.

«Он сумасшедший, — подумал Гарри, — он был сумасшедшим уже тогда».

— Я могу продолжать очень долго, Люциус, и уверяю тебя, пытки доставляют неудобства лишь одному из нас, — продолжил Том. Подтверждением его слов была та самая садистская улыбка, которую Гарри уже видел в начале воспоминания. Том испытывал удовольствие от чужих страданий.

— Чего ты добиваешься? Хорошо, я буду делать то, что ты скажешь, Риддл... — презрительно выдавил Люциус, но его прервали на середине фразы.

Ботинок опустился на его лицо — раздавшийся хруст было слышно даже стоящему поодаль Гарри.

— Лорд Волдеморт, — зло процедил Том, убрал ногу, из ноздрей Малфоя потекли струйки крови. Нос был сломан. Глаза наполнились слезами от боли или бессилия.

— Кто тебе поверит? — шепнул Люциус. На сей раз Гарри показалось, что это прозвучало искренне — с оттенком страха и детского недоверия.

— Для начала ты, — ответил Том, усаживаясь на корточки перед лицом противника. На секунду взгляд Люциуса метнулся в сторону палочки.

— Снова за старое? — огорчился Том. — Я ведь сказал тебе, что могу продолжать дольше, чем ты. Круцио, — проклятье прозвучало тихо и буднично.

Люциус закрыл глаза и тихо заскулил — Гарри не сразу поверил, что звуки исходят от него. Было похоже, что в комнату забежала побитая собака. Постепенно скулеж перешел в стон, стон — в рык, рык задохнулся в потоке рыданий. Гарри слушал, не в силах пошевелиться. Никто прежде не заставил бы его поверить в то, что Люциус способен вести себя так. Гарри вспомнил, что Лестрейнджи ухитрились пытками довести до безумия родителей Невилла, и подумал, как близко подобрался к безумию Малфой.

— Хватит, — простонал тот, не открывая глаз. — Пожалуйста, хватит.

— Ты все еще не понял, Люциус, — разочарованно ответил Том, но прекратил пытку и вернул жертве способность шевелить руками и ногами.

Гарри думал, что Люциус снова попытается добраться до палочки. Нужно было сделать два шага, и защита от Риддла была бы в его руках, но теперь Малфой, воровато взглянув на палочку, тут же осадил себя и уставился на ботинки Тома.

— Расскажите мне, — попросил он.

— Ты поумнел, Люциус, — отозвался Том, обходя Малфоя по кругу. — Мне нравится, что ты хватаешься за соломинку. Обмануть меня — хороший ход. Я уважаю тебя за попытку. Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кого я уважаю?

Глаза Малфоя наполнились ужасом:

— Нет.

— Сейчас ты все поймешь, мой дорогой друг, — пообещал Том. Он поставил одну ногу слева от лежащего на спине Малфоя, другую — справа, и оказался над жертвой, разглядывая сверху вниз.

Гарри видел, как Малфой начинает дрожать, как его руки опираются о пол, и он собирается отползти, но перехватывает взгляд Тома и замирает.

— Не надо делать глупостей, Люциус. Не усугубляй свое положение. — Риддл строго помахал палочкой.

Наверное, стоять над Малфоем тогда было приятно... Гарри резко вдохнул, осознавая, что думает об ужасной вещи. Стоять над испуганным до дрожи, до паралича врагом? Нельзя размышлять о подобном, даже в шутку, даже в качестве эксперимента, обдумывая план действий. Нельзя. Никогда. Ни под каким предлогом. Иначе он пойдет той же дорогой, которая привела Тома к чудовищной судьбе Волдеморта. Ему, Гарри Поттеру, Мальчику-который выжил, как никому другому нужно ограждать себя от подобных мыслей, он уже был опасно близок к ним, когда хоркрукс Волдеморта сидел в его теле.

— Вот так, Люциус, — похвалил Том, согнул колени и сел на грудь Малфоя, направив палочку под подбородок. — Ты ведь будешь вести себя хорошо?

Малфой выдавил тихое «Да», от которого мурашки вновь пробежали по спине Гарри.

— Я знаю, что ты надеешься обмануть меня, Люциус, — тихо продолжил Том, делая акцент на слове «знаю».

— Нет, нет, я, — зашептал Малфой, но Том сильнее надавил палочкой на уязвимое место, заставляя его замолчать.

— Я знаю, что ты планируешь обратиться к отцу и рассказать ему о том, что произошло здесь, Люциус. Я знаю, что ты всерьез хочешь предостеречь своих знакомых от общения со мной. Я знаю, какие отвратительные мысли копошатся в твоей голове. Тебе не надо отпираться. Не надо умолять меня. Не нужно соглашаться. Ты выйдешь из комнаты лишь после того, как я буду уверен, что ты не только ведешь себя, но и думаешь надлежащим образом. Поэтому сейчас мы с тобой поиграем в веселую игру. Я задам тебе вопрос, а тебе придется ответить на него. Как меня зовут?

— Т... Лорд Волдеморт.

Том усмехнулся, наклонил лицо ближе и, почти касаясь губами лица Малфоя, прошептал:

— Круцио.

Гарри подошел ближе, чтобы видеть лицо Малфоя, которое Том частично перекрыл плечом. Взгляд Люциуса шарил по комнате, не способный сфокусироваться ни на мучителе, ни на окружающей обстановке. Он кричал, хватал ртом воздух, захлебывался рыданиями, пытался умолять, но снова срывался на крик. Гарри сел возле его головы, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Тома. Он должен был знать. Должен был, потому что это имело значение. Ему нужно было раз и навсегда разобраться с тем, чем был Волдеморт до своей смерти.

Красивое лицо с выразительными внимательными глазами искажала довольная, пошлая улыбка человека, который получил то, к чему давно стремился. Гарри чувствовал по этой улыбке, по изгибу напряженной руки, держащей палочку, по сжатым бедрам, которые обхватывали грудь Малфоя, что пытка доставляет Волдеморту наслаждение. Он действительно мог продолжать, пока Люциус не умер бы. Такая смерть, скорее всего, была для Тома куда более приятным исходом, чем возможная договоренность.

Все же крики стихли.

— Как? Меня? Зовут? — повторил Том, вновь наклонившись к Малфою.

— Лорд... Волдеморт, — прохрипел Люциус дрожащим голосом, и поглядел на Тома исподлобья, как на строгого учителя, который задал вопрос. Как будто надеялся, что ответ окажется правильным. Слезы и сопли вперемешку с кровью залили его лицо, кое-где прилипли пыль и грязь. Меньше всего он напоминал гордого потомка чистокровных волшебников, скорее — сумасшедшего из лондонской подворотни.

— Ты хочешь так думать, — согласился Том, подбадривая. — Нужно чуть больше усилий, мой верный Люциус. Еще немного.

Крик Люциуса, казалось, опередил проклятье Волдеморта. Гарри облизал пересохшие губы и поднялся на ноги. Он понял, чем было воспоминание для старшего Малфоя. Доказательством того, что он не примкнул к Пожирателям Смерти «по собственной воле». Происходящее в комнате было чем угодно, только не добровольной присягой на верность.

Том замахнулся волшебной палочкой и опустил невидимую плеть на спину Малфоя. Тело дернулось от удара страшной силы. Невидимое оружие было привязано к концу палочки, Тому достаточно было взмахнуть ей и направить удар в нужную точку.

Люциус дергался под ударами, а из груди доносился хрип. На секунду или две после удара хрип прерывался — Гарри подумал, что все закончится смертью до того, как вспомнил, что происходящее — отголосок прошлого. Казалось, что Малфой не мог выдержать подобного — никто не смог бы. Гарри следил за каждым взмахом, провожая взглядом руку Тома.

Одежда на спине Люциуса порвалась и пропиталась кровью, он больше не хрипел — дыхания не было слышно. Волдеморт остановился, когда изо рта жертвы потекла на каменный пол темная кровь.

— Решил сбежать от меня, Люциус? — спросил Том, подошел поближе, остановившись в шаге от натекшей багровой лужи.

— Нет, мой лорд, я не хотел...

Гарри следил, как тщетно Люциус пытается сгрести собственную кровь руками, чтобы она не испачкала ботинок Тома. Жалкие попытки завораживали.

— Благодарю, — сказал Том, наступая ногой на голову Малфоя. — Не волнуйся, я не брезглив. К тому же, мы всегда можем исправить ошибки с помощью волшебства. Ты исправишь свои ошибки, Люциус?

— Да, мой лорд, — прохрипел Малфой, прикрывая глаза будто от удовольствия. У Гарри снова пересохло во рту.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, Люциус, — продолжил Том.

— Благодарю, мой лорд.

Том убрал ногу, отошел и задумчиво посмотрел на стену, погруженный в свои мысли.

— Никогда больше не разочаровывай меня, Люциус. Ты ведь уже понял, как сильно я сдерживаюсь каждый день ради твоего комфорта? Ради твоей безопасности? Ты совершенно не ценишь моих усилий.

— Простите меня, мой лорд, — Люциус встал на четвереньки и пополз к Тому.

— Лежать, — Том обернулся, и его взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Малфой рухнул на пол, склонив голову.

— Отлично, Люциус! — похвалил Том. Он подошел к чужой палочке, лежащей на полу, поднял ее и бросил хозяину.

Больше Малфой не представлял угрозы. С трудом приподнявшись, он взял палочку и убрал ее, не попытавшись не только атаковать или защищаться — даже облегчить боль, вправить нос или очистить одежду.

Том подошел ближе, убрал свою палочку и, как прежде, приподнял голову Малфоя за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Ты рад? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

Гарри подошел к Тому и встал рядом, чтобы видеть Люциуса глазами врага. Грязное лицо со сломанным носом, умоляющий взгляд. Жизнь Люциуса и даже его воля принадлежали Тому Риддлу в этот момент. Гарри был уверен, что теперь пытка закончится.

— Да, мой лорд, — ответил Малфой. В его голосе были боль и покорность.

— Мне жаль тебя, — сказал Том без тени жалости. — Твои нелепые предрассудки ограничивают тебя. Мешают стать лучше. Не волнуйся, я помогу.

Том отступил на пару шагов, Гарри последовал за ним, не понимая, чего он хочет добиться. Малфой был раздавлен, выполнил даже глупый приказ «Лежать», и готов был делать все, что скажет мучитель.

Гарри посмотрел на Тома, гадая, зачем тот собирается продолжить пытку. Чтобы Малфой радовался? Это невозможно. Для того, чтобы Малфой наслаждался мучениями, его нужно сломать так сильно, что он отправится в Больницу Святого Мунго и проведет там остаток дней овощем. Даже тогда нельзя заранее знать, чем обернется безумие.

Том Риддл аккуратно сжимал палочку и смотрел сквозь Гарри на жертву, не сомневаясь в своих действиях ни на секунду. Он знал точно, наверняка, что именно делать, чтобы добиться от Малфоя искренней радости. Для него происходящее было не импульсивной вспышкой ярости, а продуманным планом. Гарри видел по сосредоточенному лицу, что Том Риддл представлял все детали своей встречи с Люциусом до того, как они попали в эту комнату.

Будь Том Риддл на стороне авроров, им не пришлось бы десятилетиями ждать признания от преступников. Они могли бы получить все нужные сведения вовремя. Вместо перекладывания бумажек они, наконец, смогли бы заняться тем, чем должны были — уничтожать зло. Без пустой детской ярости, без наигранного возмущения — как профессионалы.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, на что я способен, Люциус, думаю, мы можем поговорить откровенно, — сказал Том после долгой паузы. Гарри очнулся от собственных мыслей и посмотрел на воспоминание.

— Как пожелаете, мой лорд, — прохрипел Люциус, опустив голову.

— Ты уже знаешь, чего я собираюсь добиться для волшебников, Люциус, — сказал Том, начиная двигаться вокруг распластавшегося на полу Малфоя. Гарри последовал за ним.

— Равенство — обман, с этим ты спорить не будешь. Я хорошо знаю о твоем презрении к грязнокровкам. Но ты должен понимать, что и среди волшебников есть те, кто обречен всю жизнь пресмыкаться перед другими. Ты ведь не хочешь быть одним из них, Люциус?

Том замер перед лицом Малфоя и замолчал, ожидая ответ. Люциус медленно поднял дрожащую голову и заглянул в глаза Тому, словно искал подсказку.

— Нет? — неуверенно ответил он в конце концов.

— Конечно нет, Люциус, — успокоил его Том, наклонился и подал руку.

Малфой дернулся, словно ждал от этой руки удара, но потом понял свою ошибку и медленно взял Риддла за руку.

Гарри чувствовал, что в этом жесте было больше жестокости, чем в использовании Круцио, но не мог объяснить почему даже самому себе. Как будто эта помощь, которую Том предложил Люциусу, на самом деле опускала того еще ниже, но он уже не понимал этого, падая в пропасть.

Волдеморт и Малфой стояли друг напротив друга, как в самом начале встречи, свидетелем которой стал Гарри благодаря Омуту. Одежда Малфоя была помята, лицо испачкано, нос сломан. Том взмахнул палочкой, провел ей снизу вверх, и одежда вернулась к прежнему состоянию. Затем он взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и Малфой зажмурился от боли, когда его нос повторно хрустнул. Сейчас Гарри не смог бы сказать, чем этот Люциус отличается от того, кто начинал разговор. Разве что теперь он больше не задирал голову.

— Ты не хочешь быть одним из тех, о кого вытирают ноги, — улыбаясь, продолжил Риддл. — Рядом со мной ты станешь неуязвим.

Взгляд Люциуса был прикован к губам Риддла, глаза сияли.

— Никто не посмеет коснуться тебя, возразить тебе, косо посмотреть на тебя. Ты помнишь, как сложно было твоему отцу, когда его журили за атаку на Лича?

Люциус кивнул.

— Я помогу тебе подняться так высоко, что даже Министерство Магии не сможет мешать твоим планам. Ты ведь хочешь этого? Не глупых чаепитий со слизняком, обсуждающим вещи, понять которые не способен. Настоящей власти?

Люциус открыл рот, но не успел ответить.

— У тебя будет все, что ты захочешь, и они будут дрожать от страха, услышав твой голос, — продолжил Риддл и провел пальцами по щеке Люциуса. — Ты хочешь стать таким?

— Да, мой лорд, — прошептал в ответ Малфой, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Риддла.

— Все, что тебе нужно, дорогой Люциус, — быть моим, — улыбнулся Риддл, убирая руку. — Но ведь это уже так.

Люциус растерянно смотрел на него.

— Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, — начал Риддл, и под его выразительным взглядом Люциус ответил:

— Да, мой лорд.

— Ты заставишь тех, кто сомневается, поступать так же, — продолжил Риддл.

— Да, мой лорд, — эхом ответил Малфой.

— Тебя ждет большое будущее, Люциус, — сказал Риддл, отступая. — Поздравляю с окончанием Школы.

Последняя фраза обожгла Гарри осознанием реальности случившегося. Он следил за разговором так, словно тот происходил во сне, но внезапно понял, что это происходило с Люциусом в реальности, сразу после выпуска из Хогвартса. Ему было шестнадцать или семнадцать лет, он был гордым представителем славной семейки, но Том Риддл нашел подходящую мотивацию, чтобы сделать его одним из главных сторонников. Боль, море боли, и надежду, что эта боль не повторится, что ее ценой Малфой может купить себе невозможную в старом обществе власть.

Воспоминание закончилось, Гарри стоял над Омутом, продолжая размышлять об увиденном. Ему отчаянно хотелось курить. Он достал пачку, прикурил и затянулся, торопливо пряча воспоминание во флакон.

Его рука машинально спрятала флакон в карман вместе с пачкой сигарет, но он достал воспоминание и посмотрел на него.

Визенгамот счел пытку достойным оправданием. Возможно, она была одной из многих, но Гарри сомневался в этом. Взгляд Люциуса и улыбка Риддла в конце разговора говорили совсем о другом. Люциус понял, что его _научат_ тому, что он испытал на себе. Понял, что может прикоснуться к источнику неограниченной власти. Его сломали, да, но совсем не в том смысле, который подразумевал Визенгамот, если после демонстрации этого воспоминания Люциуса отпустили на свободу.

Возле стен по краю хранилища стояли лавки, предназначение которых Гарри понял только теперь. Ему нужно было как следует обдумать увиденное. Он курил, прокручивая в голове увиденную сцену. Ровный голос, произносящий одно из Непростительных Проклятий. Слезы Люциуса. Сигарета закончилась, он уничтожил бычок — улику своего маленького преступления — и закурил вторую.

После падения Волдеморта не было тех, кто мог бы сравниться с ним по могуществу. Первые годы Гарри удивлялся, потом работа превратилась в рутину. Сейчас ему казалось, что он приблизился к ответу на так и не высказанный вслух в те годы вопрос: «Почему никто не занял его место?»

Ответ был в этом спокойном взгляде, в этом ровном голосе. После воскрешения на кладбище Волдеморт уже не был таким. Гарри помнил его крики, импульсивные проклятья, которые он бросал в собственных сторонников. То были действия отчаявшегося человека, который боится смерти — боится вернуться в то ужасное состояние, которое стало возможно для него благодаря хоркруксам. Но этот Риддл, уверенный в себе рассудительный мужчина, способный часами пытать человека, чтобы «помочь ему» — он мог объединить всех. Неудивительно, что они пошли за ним: отбросы, которых теперь ловят авроры ради премий, снобы, которые отгородились разрешениями Министра и высокими заборами. За ним хотелось идти.

— Не заиграйся, — сказал самому себе Гарри и вернулся к Омуту. Его задачей был вовсе не сбор материалов для книги о величии Риддла. Он должен был найти зацепки.

Три последующих воспоминания Малфоя были и отдаленно не так важны, как первое. В них Визенгамот зафиксировал показания. Имена бывших соратников, которые выдал Люциус, чтобы обеспечить себе свободу.

Гарри смотрел на постаревшего с момента первого воспоминания Пожирателя и видел усталость и обреченность. Но Люциус не сдался — он всего-навсего лишился опоры. Сцены пыток все еще стояли перед глазами Гарри, перекрывая унылый судебный процесс. Люциус воровато переводил взгляд с одного присяжного на другого, изображал сломленного человека, но теперь Гарри помнил, как тот выглядит, когда сломан по-настоящему.

Министерство не могло сделать с ним то, что сделал Том Риддл в той комнате. Они думали, что переиграли его, но Гарри хорошо помнил: Малфоям удалось сохранить достаточно влияния и денег, чтобы безбедно растить дорогого сыночка.

Поставив на место бесполезные воспоминания, Гарри решил подняться в кабинет, чтобы еще разок перечитать показания свидетелей появления Метки. Он почти дошел до выхода, когда вспомнил, что один флакон остался в его кармане.

— Верну тебя вечером, — решил Гарри, похлопал себя по карману куртки и открыл дверь.

Верхние этажи Министерства суетились с утра до вечера, за что Гарри тихо ненавидел их и старался по возможности избегать. Он задерживался допоздна и уходил, когда почти никого не было ни в кабинетах, ни в коридорах. Но в середине дня здесь толкались сотрудники, курьеры и посетители. На глаза Гарри попалась даже стайка студентов Хогвартса, которых, должно быть, привели на экскурсию. Реформы образования Грейнджер во всей красе.

В кабинете Гарри первым делом закрыл дверь, чтобы его не отвлекали от работы, потом занял единственное кресло за крохотным столом, закурил и стал перечитывать заполненные ровными строчками листки. На каждом стоял яркий штамп «Секретно», но «Пророк» давно раструбил сплетни, так что штампом, как впрочем и листком, можно было разве что подтереться. Сведений в показаниях было так мало, что их словно высасывала из пальца Скитер, вернувшаяся из очередного творческого отпуска с новой сенсацией.

— Посреди бела дня... — пробормотал Гарри, перечитывая строчки. — Метка посреди бела дня. Зачем?

Тихим сентябрьским днем в деревеньке на западном побережье пожилая пара волшебников увидела прямо над морем зловещий символ. Они наложили в штаны, о чем, естественно, не было сказано ни в одной из десятка бумажек, а потом отправились в Лондон, чтобы рассказать об увиденном Министерству. Министерство дало делу ход и назначило аврора, который работал первый год, с грехом пополам сдав выпускные экзамены. Аврор с говорящей фамилией Доу месяц занимался Мерлин знает чем, и все захлохло бы, но как раз в этом время еще одна пожилая пара заметила Метку на противоположной стороне, в глухомани восточнее Нориджа. Метка преспокойно висела над другим морем «посреди бела дня».

— Не могут же они быть настолько тупыми, чтобы действовать днем, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику, который частенько помогал ему распутать сложные дела.

— Кого ты обманываешь, могут, — ответил себе Гарри, тяжело вздохнув.

Ему нужно было навестить Скормсби и Эвереттов, то есть потратить два дня на бесполезные разговоры и обсуждение тыквенных слизней, а потом устроить нагоняй бедному Доу для острастки и с целью повышения мотивации.

Невольно Гарри снова задумался о воспоминании Малфоя. У кого проблем с мотивацией не возникало — это у Пожирателей. Каждый из них чувствовал приставленную к горлу палочку, каждый помнил, с чего все началось.

Гарри еще разок пробежал взглядом по показаниям. Они сходились так явно, что к нему закралось нехорошее подозрение. Что если Скормсби и Эверетты просто врут? Пожилая пара, много лет вдали от приличного общества, решили привлечь к себе внимание. Понятно, что Министерство отреагировало бурно — они хотят прикрыть себе задницу после того, как несколько лет игнорировали факт возвращения Риддла. К тому же журналисты штурмуют их, предчувствуя сенсации. Возможно, кое-кто кое-где перегнул палку. Не было никакой Метки, нет никакого возрождения Темного Лорда.

Разочарование больно укололо Гарри, когда он затянулся и прижег кусочек кожи кончиком сигареты.

— Черт!

Сигарета исчезла после взмаха волшебной палочкой. Гарри представил, как выбивает из бедных Скормсби признание, что они все выдумали, утешает бедных журналистов после заявления о том, что никакого Темного Лорда не будет.

Отдел Тайн тут же отберет у него разрешение искать зацепки в старых показаниях Пожирателей. Он так много узнал утром — больше, чем за десять последних лет. Люциус, конечно, больше не представляет угрозы — воспитывает внука, покупает ему сладости. Но сведений море, и все они пылятся в коридорах невыразимцев. Если Гарри собирается стать лучшим в своем деле, ему нужно знать, с чего начинался путь Пожирателей. Изъятые воспоминания куда полезней устаревших учебников. Никто не расскажет нюансы Непростительных Проклятий лучше волшебника, который с их помощью добился авторитета среди других преступников.

Гарри достал из кармана воспоминание и положил его перед собой. Флакон безобидно отражал свет в кабинете. Ничем не примечательный, он все равно притягивал к себе взгляд.

В дверь постучали, Гарри пришлось убеждать коллегу в том, что он не голоден, хотя в животе урчало. Сжевав зачерствевший кусок хлеба, глотнув остывшего чаю, он спрятал воспоминание в карман и пошел обратно.

— О, Поттер! — радостно воскликнул мистер Праудфут, недавно назначенный главой Аврората.

— Добрый день, мистер Праудфут, — ответил Гарри и собирался после краткого рукопожатия ускользнуть дальше, но начальник вцепился в него неожиданно сильной хваткой.

— О, узнаю блеск в глазах! — воскликнул он.

— Простите, сэр? Блеск в глазах? — удивился Гарри, уверенный, что его глаза перестали блестеть восемь лет назад во время трехдневной засады, устроенной для поимки пары оборотней.

— Вы напали на след? Из «Пророка» снова прислали сову, они хотят первыми узнать все детали, но если тебе нужно время я, разумеется, скажу им, чтоб не гнали коней.

— Да, сэр, спасибо, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

— Зайдешь вечером к нам с Мейбл? Будет курочка!

— Звучит заманчиво, сэр, но мне нужно работать, — вежливо ответил Гарри, дергая руку. Праудфут ловко не замечал его попыток.

— Я обещал внучке, что добуду твой автограф из первых рук! Она поступила на Гриффиндор. Такая славная!

— Да, сэр, отлично, автограф, само собой, — согласился Гарри.

— Я занесу тебе карточку?

— Карточку, сэр?

— Карточку из шоколадных лягушек!

— Оу, — понял Гарри, прекратив попытки.

— Ей попалась карточка с Дамблдором, и она мечтает, что ты подпишешь ее.

— Я? Причем здесь я? Мы ведь даже не родственники.

— Ну... вас многое связывает, — замялся Праудфут. — Видишь ли... я, можно сказать, приложил руку к этой истории. Девочке ведь нужны герои, так?

— Ах, вот вы о чем! — воскликнул Гарри, чувствуя, что только иронией, смехом и добродушием сможет растопить мертвую хватку начальника. — Да, конечно, сэр! Принесите лягушку. Вернее карточку. Я подпишу ее.

— Значит, договорились, — с облегчением ответил Праудфут и, наконец, выпустил Гарри.

По дороге в Отдел Тайн Гарри чувствовал себя так паршиво, словно его облили помоями. Подписывать карточку с Дамблдором? Мерлин, о чем они думают? Дамблдор попал на эти дурацкие карточки еще при жизни. Гарри отлично помнил свою первую карточку — волшебника, который ненадолго задержался на ней, а потом исчез. И теперь нужно подписать такую же для внучки Праудфута?

— Ну, по крайней мере, он не заставляет тебе облизывать башмаки и не бьет невидимым кнутом, — сказал Гарри, ныряя в хранилище воспоминаний.

Он снова проверил, что никто, кроме него, не бродит по коридорам, и вернулся к нужной полке. Рядом с показаниями Люциуса было несколько коротких воспоминаний Нарциссы. Гарри взял одно наугад, вылил в Омут, нырнул, но попал на пышный банкет, где за столом сидели родственники Люциуса и Нарциссы. Тома Риддла среди приглашенных не было, и Гарри тут же вышел из воспоминания.

Поставив флакон на полку, он снова закурил и снова наткнулся на «временно изъятое» воспоминание, которое носил в кармане. Что если в нем было больше важных деталей, которые Гарри не успел понять, потому что был слишком поражен жестокостью происходящего?

Выбросив окурок, он подошел к Омуту, вылил заветное воспоминание и нырнул в него.

Знакомая комната ничуть не изменилась. С чего бы? Воспоминание навеки застыло внутри флакона.

— Я высоко ценю твои таланты, Люциус, но ты позволяешь себе слишком много. К сожалению, мне придется преподать тебе урок. Надеюсь, ты усвоишь его с первого раза, — сказал Риддл.

Гарри встал рядом с ним, глядя на задравшего голову Малфоя. Теперь, зная, чем закончится пытка, он пытался запомнить мелочи, которые мог упустить при первом просмотре воспоминания.

Люциус уже сжимал палочку в руке, то есть догадывался, что ситуация может дойти до дуэли. На что он рассчитывал? Победить Риддла один на один? Гарри усмехнулся. Даже Дамблдору не под силу было сделать это на протяжении обеих войн. Единственным, кто смог противостоять Риддлу, оказался маленький мальчик, которого защитила древняя магия, возникшая после жертвы матери.

Однако Малфой не казался безумным. Он смотрел с вызовом, гордо, но без отчаяния. Возможно, в его мире, из которого он пришел в эту комнату, вопросы привыкли решать цивилизованными методами. Да, похоже на то. Он ожидал, что _даже_ если дело дойдет до дуэли, Риддл использует самые обычные заклинания, которые проходили в Хогвартсе. Наверняка, слизеринцы развлекались дуэлями, и так же наверняка никто не мог позволить себе выбить дурь из юного Малфоя, опасаясь проблем с его семейкой. Люциус привык, что дуэль — это понарошку.

Среди авроров тоже случались шуточные потасовки. В первый год старшие коллеги развлекались, выхватывая у него палочку во время операций. Никогда, впрочем, этого не случалось, если угрожала серьезная опасность. Так, пустяки. Дать фору пьяному дебоширу, чтобы посмотреть, как выкрутится Мальчик-который-выжил. Они даже придумали этому развлечению название: «Выживет ли мальчик?» Потом после операции кто-нибудь проставлялся ему в пабе и все смеялись, а уже через год Гарри точно та же издевался над новичками. Никто в аврорате не стал бы использовать ничего серьезнее Экспеллиармус против коллеги. В Хогвартсе было так же. Малфой привык к безопасности и ждал, что при худшем раскладе его унизят, выхватив палочку. О, ему предстояло понять, как жестоко он ошибается.

Гарри пожалел, что не может промотать воспоминание, как фильм, чтобы добраться до следующего важного отрывка. Он с нетерпением смотрел на то, как Люциус падает на пол от проклятья обездвиживания.

— Да пошел ты, ублюдок, — теперь эти слова звучали для Гарри по-новому.

Малфой говорил их вовсе не из-за того, что готов был терпеть _любые_ пытки, он решил, что уже прошел тест, сдал выпускной экзамен перед самозванным Темным Лордом. Круцио было для него наивысшим испытанием, которое он преодолел, не сломался.

— Каким наивным ты был, — сказал ему Гарри и продолжил наблюдать за пыткой.

С выдержкой у Люциуса были большие проблемы. Интересно, сколько могла выдержать Беллатриса под пытками? Когда-то у Гарри была возможность выяснить, но он не смог. С тех пор ему ни разу не доводилось использовать Круцио. В пабе коллеги порой травили байки про то, как расшвыривались Непростительными направо и налево, но он не верил им. После войны в Аврорате не осталось тех, кто был способен на такое. Со смертью Муди, после того, как Бруствер стал Министром, все изменилось навсегда.

— Ты вообразил себе, что мы равны, Люциус, — во второй раз за день сказал Риддл, обращаясь к Малфою. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что думал о том же несколько секунд назад. О том, что Люциус рассчитывает противостоять Тому на равных.

Таких, как Волдеморт, в книжках по истории можно было сосчитать по пальцам. Поднявшихся из грязи волшебников, которые подмяли под себя мерзавцев разных мастей и указали им цель.

Несколько следующих минут Гарри следил за движениями Риддла, шагая след в след, пытаясь понять, что происходило в извращенном мозгу волшебника, способного на такую жестокость.

Когда из носа Малфоя потекла кровь, Риддл довольно усмехнулся, но тут же спрятал усмешку, придав лицу почти безразличное выражение. Даже когда Малфой валялся у его ног, хрипя и вымаливая прощение, он оставался спокойным. От этого спокойствия и уверенности Гарри почувствовал пробежавшие по спине мурашки. Словно он присутствовал не в комнате пыток, а в кабинете колдомедика, который занимался лечением сложного случая. Иногда приходится причинить боль, чтобы вправить сустав или вырастить новые кости. Гарри как никто знал об этом, потому что бросил квиддич всего пять лет назад, когда стало ясно, что даже любительские матчи плохо соотносятся с ненормированным графиком работы в Аврорате. Он знал, что боль не равна злу, боль может быть полезной, и здесь, в комнате, он был уверен в том, что Том проводит сложную операцию, результатом которой должно стать избавление от ненужных ему качеств в личности другого человека.

Срезать гордость — совсем немного, только чтобы поставить на место. Вот почему здесь нет свидетелей. Люциус будет благодарен, что Риддл никому не рассказал о его позоре.

Раздвинуть границы допустимого — показать, что пытки, Непростительные Проклятья, переломы и другие увечья могут быть обычной частью диалога. Чтобы Люциус знал, что Риддл считает это допустимым в общении с подчиненными.

Дать цель убежденному нигилисту, для которого главным были напускной блеск семейного гнездышка и дорогие развлечения. Показать, что есть более вкусный приз, показать, что власть может быть безграничной.

— Ты ведь хочешь этого? Не глупых чаепитий со слизняком, обсуждающим вещи, понять которые не способен. Настоящей власти?

Гарри поправил воротник рубашки — ему стало жарко. Он вынырнул из Омута, посмотрел на часы и отступил к лавке, чтобы покурить.

Том Риддл был садистом, психопатом и жестоким убийцей, и к моменту, когда произошли события из воспоминания, он уже убил многих, включая родню, включая отца.

— Я просто изучаю... Что? Что изучаю?! Опомнись, тебя уже засасывает в эту гадость, — он говорил шепотом, опасаясь, что случайный гость услышит его. — Ты как будто первый раз увидел жестокого ублюдка. Настолько жестокого? Да, в первый раз. Он ни перед чем не останавливался. Поэтому нужно уничтожить воспоминание, и ты знаешь это лучше других. Люциуса уже оправдали, доказательство больше не нужно. Эта дрянь может причинить больше вреда, чем твоя ненаглядная проклятая фаланга мертвеца. Намного больше. Если его увидит неподготовленный...

Окурок исчез в воздухе, он закурил вторую сигарету, неотрывно глядя на Омут с воспоминанием. Если он твердо решил уничтожить флакон и замести следы, действовать нужно аккуратно. Главное перед этим убедиться, что он помнит все детали. Чтобы потом не кусать локти, что проглядел важное. Вдруг все это было спектаклем, который Риддл разыграл для Люциуса, чтобы через несколько лет у того был предлог обратиться к суду за снисхождением?

— Нет, — прошептал Гарри, нервно стряхивая пепел на пол, — нет, невозможно. Ты сам знаешь, что _такое_ нельзя подделать.

Бросив недокуренную сигарету, Гарри подошел к Омуту и посмотрел на его поверхность. Фигуры Риддла и Люциуса кружились у центра. Гарри помнил первую фразу и пробормотал ее, когда его рука тянулась к потоку воспоминаний:

— К сожалению, мне придется преподать тебе урок.

Снова он стоял в пустой комнате, но теперь занял место рядом с Люциусом, чтобы иметь возможность почувствовать себя по другую сторону.

Он бы смог. У него бы получилось противостоять Риддлу. В отличие от жалкого Малфоя, которого сломало несколько минут пыток, Гарри смог бы постоять за себя. Теперь-то уж точно. Он и в прошлом несколько раз успешно отражал атаки Волдеморта.

Когда Риддл обездвижил Малфоя, Гарри взмахнул палочкой, представляя, как использует Протего. Он бы успел. У Малфоя плохая реакция. Его, в конце концов, обставил собственный домовой эльф.

Воспоминания о Добби ненадолго привели Гарри в чувства, он отошел в сторону, издали глядя, как издевается над беззащитной жертвой Том Риддл.

— Надо вернуться, — прошептал Гарри. — Уничтожить воспоминание, разоблачить парочки любителей сенсаций и взять реальное дело. Ты ведь просто хочешь доказать себе, что победил его не случайно.

— Лежать, — приказал Малфою Риддл.

Гарри подался вперед, чтобы еще раз увидеть, как Люциус пытается уткнуться сломанным носом в грязный пол, перепачканный смесью пыли и крови.

— Ты сломал Люциуса шквалом жестокости, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но ты не смог бы сломать так остальных. Почему за тобой пошли Лестрейнджи? Ты пытал их так же? Барти Крауча? Или он по собственной воле пришел к тебе и сам встал на колени?

Он дождался, когда Риддл подаст Малфою руку, обошел их несколько раз, запоминая выражения лиц, и вышел из воспоминания. Вернув его во флакон, он убрал сокровище в карман и покинул комнату, свернув в простой архив, где валялись, никому не нужные, папки со старыми делами.

Рабочий день близился к завершению, но архивисты дежурили круглые сутки, так что один из них взялся помочь Гарри найти нужные записи. Лестрейнджи натворили столько дел, что перед Гарри возвышалось несколько стопок бумаг разной степени ветхости.

— Может быть, вы знаете? — обратился Гарри к удаляющемуся к своей стойке у входа архивисту. — В хранилище воспоминаний есть флаконы с воспоминаниями Лестрейнджей до Первой войны?

— Воспоминания, Гарри? — переспросил удивленный архивист. — Посмотри в красной папке. Обычно их пишут под вердиктом. Воспоминания... — пробормотал он, продолжив путь.

Гарри взял нужную папку, быстро пролистал бесполезные страницы, добрался до вердикта и стал водить пальцем. Была только одна запись о воспоминаниях, и она принадлежала Родольфусу Лестрейнджу. Сердце Гарри забилось чаще, он помнил дату пытки Люциуса и понял, что это воспоминание не сильно отстает по времени от нее. Можно было хотя бы попробовать.

Покинув архив, он хотел вернуться к хранилищу, но столкнулся с Праудфутом нос к носу. Начальник обеспокоенно смотрел на него:

— Все в порядке, Гарри?

— Конечно, мистер Праудфут, почему вы спрашиваете?

— Ты какой-то бледный.

— Съел несвежий обед, — он говорил почти правду.

— Вот как? Может тебе пойти домой?

— Нет, все в порядке, лучше я поработаю.

— Может подпишешь карточку? Мне пора домой. Жена, сам понимаешь.

— Да, конечно, — он взял у Праудфута протянутую карточку и перо.

Сердце билось настолько часто и громко, что Гарри боялся напугать Праудфута этим грохотом. Перо казалось слишком легким, рука дрожала. Гарри отвернулся, делая вид, что ему нужно прислонить карточку к стене, чтобы проще было расписываться, но на самом деле ему необходимо было взять себя в руки. Курить хотелось сильнее, чем есть, но даже эта ломка не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он мечтал найти в хранилище. Родольфус был мужем Беллатрисы, самой преданной сторонницы Риддла. Вместе с женой он сидел в Азкабане, не отказавшись от своего Лорда даже когда тот исчез. В их истории было столько пятен, что Гарри не сомневался — над Родольфусом Риддл работал намного дольше. В отличие от Люциуса, который не утратил собственного влияния даже возле своего Лорда, Родольфус превратился в жалкую тень.

— Сынок? — заботливо окликнул Праудфут.

— Да-да, конечно, — опомнился Гарри, поставил росчерк на карточке и вернул ее вместе с пером.

Праудфут счастливо разглядывал трофей.

— Что ж, хорошо тебе поработать, Гарри, — сказал он напоследок и пошел к выходу.

«Более нелепого аврора сложно представить», — подумал Гарри и воображение тут же дорисовало ему Праудфута на месте Люциуса в _той самой_ комнате.

Как быстро сломался бы начальник Гарри перед Риддлом? Возможно, Тому не пришлось бы добираться даже до пыток. Разве что ради удовольствия. Праудфут начал бы договариваться сразу после вежливого приветствия. Такая у него была манера вести дела с преступниками.

Впрочем, он не слишком отличался от тех авроров, кто позволил выйти на свободу Люциусу Малфою. Неужели никто из них не нырял в Омут? Или никто не понял? Неужели они были настолько тупыми и бесполезными? Ведь в Аврорате в разное время служили Аластор Муди, Нимфадора Тонкс и много других волшебников, знакомством с которыми Гарри гордился. Или эта гордость была от незнания?

За невеселыми мыслями он закрыл дверь хранилища и пошел к полке, указанной в деле Лестрейнджей. На ней сиротливо лежал один флакон — супруги были не из болтливых. Странно было, что Родольфус снизошел даже до одного воспоминания. Или существовал способ силой взять его? Подобие легилименции?

Гарри схватил флакон и пошел к ближайшему Омуту. Пальцы дрожали, когда он откупоривал воспоминание и выливал его. Не дожидаясь, пока проявится картинка, Гарри опустил голову и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы быстрее попасть внутрь.

Первым, кого он увидел, был Том Риддл. Белую рубашку на нем покрывали капли крови. Гарри понял, что нашел нужное воспоминание до того, как огляделся, чтобы увидеть подробности. Риддл тяжело дышал и на глазах у изумленного Гарри тыльной стороной руки стер кровь из уголка руб. Волшебная палочка была зажата в его руке.

— Через мой труп, ублюдок, — сказал грубый голос позади Гарри, но тот и не думал оборачиваться. Зрелище, которое открывалось ему прямо сейчас, было важнее любого другого. Неуязвимый Риддл в крови с разбитой челюстью?

— Как скажешь, — ответил Риддл тем временем и сплюнул кровь.

Гарри не мог понять, откуда она взялась? Нашелся идиот, который полез с кулаками вместо того, чтобы использовать волшебную палочку? Зачем?! Что могло быть более грандиозной тупостью?

Потом он вспомнил Малфоя из прошлого воспоминания и сказал себе, что удивляться глупости других можно бесконечно, поэтому лучше сосредоточиться на главном.

Сзади шелестела одежда, раздавались шаги, Гарри все-таки обернулся, чтобы понять, кому принадлежит голос. Воспоминание лежало на полке Лестрейнджей, значит Родольфус был здесь, но он ли заехал Риддлу по лицу?

Мужчина в просторной черной мантии закрывал рукой молодую Беллатрису Лестрейндж, и это снимало все вопросы. В глазах Родольфуса светилась такая ярость, что казалось — он готов сам использовать Непростительные против Риддла. Вместо этого он закрывал рукой Беллатрису, которая, опустив взгляд в пол, молча замерла позади него. Она выглядела как человек, который только что услышал страшную новость.

Алая вспышка Экспеллиармус полетела в сторону Родольфуса, но тот отразил ее, направил в стену, где она повредила слой краски. Гарри понял, что стоит в обставленной мебелью комнате с кроватью, высоким шкафом и парой тумбочек. Разглядеть детали как следует он не успевал, потому что дуэль продолжилась. Можно было оставить их для второго или третьего просмотра. Праудфут уже отправился к жене, они будут отправлять сову внучке в Хогвартс — его не хватятся.

Гарри стоял точно между Риддлом и Лестрейнджами, воспоминания о проклятьях проходили сквозь него, следить за ними было неудобно, и он отошел к Тому, чтобы наблюдать сбоку. Здесь хорошо заметно было, как нервно реагирует на проклятья Родольфус. Рядом с Томом, который едва шевелил палочкой, отражая заклинания, Гарри наконец облегченно выдохнул. Он нашел то, что искал — воспоминание еще одного «верного сторонника» с интересным прошлым.

— Ты устаешь, — сказал Риддл, отвел очередное проклятье к старинной люстре на потолке, и та разлетелась осколками по всей комнате. Том успел закрыть себя и Гарри, но осколки задели Беллатрису за спиной Родольфуса, и она закричала.

В этом тихом крике не было ничего, что напоминало вопли в Министерстве или возле Норы. Любая девушка, случайно раненая осколками, могла вскрикнуть так. Гарри не узнал бы ее голос и интонации, он решил бы, что перед ним совершенно другой человек.

— Ублюдок! — заорал Родольфус, отправил очередное проклятье, но Риддл не стал утруждаться отражением и просто шагнул в сторону. Он уже был абсолютно спокоен, его дыхание выровнялось. О разбитой челюсти напоминала только кровь на белоснежной ткани. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на подбородок. После по-настоящему сильного удара челюсть дрожала бы, Риддл попытался бы рукой или движениями уменьшить боль.

Либо с самого начала кровь и возбуждение были разыграны для Лестрейнджей, либо Риддл мгновенно успокоился и уже вылечил рану, попутно отражая атаки Родольфуса. В любом случае его навыки вызывали восхищение. Гарри не знал ни одного действующего аврора, способного за считанные секунды взять себя в руки и одновременно лечить себя, атаковать и защищаться.

«Ты не можешь восхищаться им», — подумал Гарри, провожая взглядом очередную вспышку, сорвавшуюся с палочки Риддла.

Проклятье достигло цели — попало в голову Беллатрисы, которая упала позади Родольфуса и закричала от боли.

«Неужели она сошла с ума от этого проклятья?» — подумал Гарри, но не побежал к Лестрейнджам. Он подумал о том, что Родольфус мог использовать воспоминание для защиты жены, чтобы показать, как она превратилась в чудовище, оправдать ее перед судом. От этой мысли подкатывал комок к горлу. Если это доказательство невменяемости Беллатрисы, воспоминание закончится. Все, что будет у Гарри — окровавленная рубашка Тома и быстрая дуэль, смысл которой в том, что и так было известно — никто не мог победить Риддла один на один.

— Мистер Поттер! — донеслось сверху.

Гарри не сразу понял, что голос пришел из реальности, и долго искал его источник в комнате. Когда Риддл пошел в сторону Лестрейнджей, Гарри выскользнул из воспоминания и обернулся на очередной выкрик своего имени.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил он, пытаясь как можно быстрее выбросить из головы воспоминание, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего.

— Здесь нельзя курить! — строго заявил волшебник, позади которого левитировали метла и ведро.

На то, чтобы подавить вспышку гнева, у Гарри ушло добрых десять секунд, которые он отсчитывал в обратном порядке, разглядывая начищенные ботинки уборщика.

— Большое спасибо, мистер...

— Черлизон, мистер Поттер. Здесь все пропитано магией, видите ли, никогда не знаешь, что произойдет, если вести себя ненадлежащим образом.

«Можно случайно стать Темным Лордом», — мысленно пошутил Гарри, но не решился озвучить шутку вслух. Коллеги, по крайней мере молодые, могли бы посмеяться над ней, но от пожилого уборщика не стоило ожидать хорошего чувства юмора.

— Я не буду курить здесь, — пообещал Гарри и твердо решил, что выкурит всю пачку ровно на том месте, где стоит.

— Славно, славно, — обрадовался уборщик и отправился соскребать несуществующий мусор и сметать несуществующую пыль.

Пока он не вышел из хранилища, Гарри сидел на лавочке, размышляя о пятидесяти способах убийства сотрудника Министерства и десяти способах уничтожения улик. Наконец, дверь закрылась. Он достал сигарету, закурил и задумался о последнем воспоминании.

Вернуться в него означало снова увидеть кровь на лице Риддла, наблюдать за дуэлью. Гарри знал, что для него происходящее в комнате больше не будет шокирующей неожиданностью. Он будет смотреть на Тома, опять, и ему опять придет в голову, что быть рядом с ним безопасно и спокойно, а стоять у него на пути — полнейшая глупость. От таких мыслей лучше было бежать без оглядки. Именно они, в конечном счете, сломали Люциуса.

Гарри собрал воспоминание палочкой, убрал во флакон и поставил на полку. Нужно было вернуться к полке с именем Люциуса, чтобы вернуть и второе, но он снова решил, что сделает это позже. Нечего бродить по хранилищу зря — у него есть дела, в конце концов. Опросить свидетелей, дать пинка Доу. Подписать карточку... ах, да, карточку он уже подписал.

Рабочий день для большинства сотрудников Министерства закончился. Гарри знал, что некоторые авроры — в основном, холостяки, отправятся в паб за углом. Иногда он присоединялся к ним, чтобы пропустить кружку, узнать последние сплетни и послушать старые байки. Дома ждала смятая грязная постель, которую миссис Доркинс отказывалась менять без доплаты, а сам он ленился отнести в прачечную. Груда одежды, обуви, бинты, метла в уголке, запылившаяся за ненужностью, ряд пустых бутылок, подшивка «Квиддич на века». Чужая мебель, доставшаяся от предыдущего жильца, который много пил и любил устраивать потасовки в квартире.

Домой идти не хотелось совершенно. Он решил проверить, чем занят Доу, чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний из хранилища, подошел к его каморке и постучал в дверь.

— Да! Да! — торопливо ответили изнутри.

По тону голоса и грохоту, который последовал за ответом, Гарри подумал, что застал Доу за чем-то неприглядным. Либо тот снова дрочил на звезд конкурса красоты, как в прошлый раз, либо пытался скрыть, что курит в кабинете. Оба нарушения были безобидными, по мнению Гарри, но не говорить об этом бедному Доу было делом принципа. Каждый раз тот смущался, краснел и заикался как первокурсники на уроках МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер? — спросил красный как помидор обильно покрытый веснушками Чарли Доу, приоткрыв дверь. Позади него Гарри видел тонкие струйки дыма. Значит, курил, ну хотя бы пожать руку можно без страха.

— Привет, Доу, — сказал Гарри, толкнул молодого аврора внутрь, зашел в его кабинет и закрыл дверь. — Опять куришь? Сколько раз повторять, что я не буду покрывать тебя вечно?

— Я-я-я п-послед-дний р-раз, ч-честное с-слово, м-мистер П-поттер, — зачастил Доу, бросаясь к консервной банке, где валялись бычки. — П-просто мне н-не дает покоя д-дело с М-меткой.

— О! — удивился Гарри, который за последними событиями окончательно забыл про фальшивое дело, раздутое журналистами, чтобы поднять продажи.

— Д-да, у меня есть т-теория, — обрадовался Доу, бросаясь на заваленный бумагами стол и начал рыться в нем.

Гарри подошел к шкафу с книгами, отодвинул тайник Доу и извлек последний выпуск маггловского журнала с пикантными фотографиями.

— М-мистер Поттер! — взмолился Доу, хватая журнал и прижимая его к груди. — Я ведь сказал вам, только в туалете!

Сохранить серьезное лицо Гарри было невероятно сложно.

— Точно? — строго спросил он.

— Конечно, мистер Поттер! — пообещал Доу и спрятал журнал за спину, а потом убрал в выдвижной ящик у стола.

— Ладно, что у тебя за теория, Чарли? — спросил Гарри, присел на край стола, перебрал ближайшие бумажки, исписанные нервным почерком Доу.

— Вот! — воскликнул тот, выхватил одну из бумажек и помахал перед лицом Гарри. — Вот, я нашел связь! Они родственники!

— Кто? — удивился Гарри.

— Эти... как их... Скормсби и Эверетты!

— Да ладно?

— Да! У миссис Скормсби прапрабабка из восточного...

— Та-а-к, здесь я прерву тебя, Чарли, — сказал Гарри, не желая выслушивать бредни начинающего аврора. — В третьем поколении почти все чистокровные волшебники родственники, а некоторые и того ближе, но это не означает, что они общаются, ходят друг к другу на ужин и тому подобное.

— Вот как... — разочарованно пробормотал Доу.

— Ну, ничего-ничего, продолжай копать. Мы прижмем их в конце концов, — сказал Гарри, собираясь уходить.

— Вы спускались в Отдел Тайн? — спросил вдруг Доу.

Гарри резко обернулся и впился в него взглядом:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— М-мне сказал мистер Праудфут, к-когда искал в-вас, чтобы взять автограф, — ответил Доу, опустив голову.

Вдруг Гарри понял, что Доу боится его. Не то чтобы раньше Гарри не чувствовал страха от стажера, который пришел в Министерство со стопкой рекомендаций от преподавателей Хогвартса, просто он никогда не думал об этом всерьез. Доу был одним из тех людей, кто, на всякий случай, боится каждого шороха. В Аврорат он, по его же словам, пришел, чтобы преодолеть страх. Раньше Гарри воспринимал его страх как часть образа наравне с заиканием и веснушками, но сейчас его окунуло в этот страх как в горячую ванну. Словно после долгого дежурства на холоде он вернулся в квартирку, заполнил ванную до краев и лег в нее, расслабляясь после тяжелого дня. Страх Доу растекся в груди Гарри как первый глоток бренди в компании коллег.

— Мистер Поттер? — тихонько окликнул Доу.

— Что с того, что я был в Отделе Тайн? — спросил Гарри, и вышло неожиданно строго. В его голосе мелькнула угроза, которую он не планировал.

Доу сглотнул и уставился на сапоги Гарри, его правая рука задрожала, он схватился за карман брюк, левая до сих пор была спрятана за спину, локоть подрагивал. Издеваться над Доу было все равно что пнуть бездомного щенка на улице, но Гарри вдруг понял, что ощущает разницу между бессмысленной жестокостью к брошенному животному и этим отношением к Чарли Доу.

В конце концов, Чарли сам пошел в Аврорат. Ему придется лезть в болото, чтобы распугивать монстров, обитающих в топи. Он должен будет противостоять темным волшебникам, защищать от них других людей. Справится ли он? Вряд ли. Значит, ему не место в Аврорате, и если мистер Праудфут настолько нерешителен, что не способен отказать даже такому мямле, как Чарли... Что ж, этим займется Гарри.

— М-мне просто и-ин-интересно, м-мистер П-поттер, — пробормотал Доу.

— Тебе интересно? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты что, пришел сюда на экскурсию?

— Н-нет...

Страх Доу был похож на первую затяжку с утра, он был как... он был как страх Люциуса Малфоя, уничтоженного, покорного, валяющегося на полу перед его ногами...

— Прости, — сказал Гарри, осознав, как далеко зашли фантазии. Он уже был прежде в этом страшном состоянии, много лет назад, когда Волдеморт проникал в его мысли из-за их связи.

— Н-ничего с-страшного, мистер Поттер, я и сам знаю, что плохо п-подхожу для т-такой работы, но я с детства м-мечтал быть Аврором. Я д-давно хотел с-сказать вам, и раз уж... я прочел в-все книжки п-про вас и д-даже ту, что написала Скитер. И я решил, ч-что буду Аврором, как в-вы.

Пораженный, Гарри стоял перед несчастным Чарли Доу, испытывая такой стыд, что готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Мальчишка считал его кумиром, полез на амбразуру, переступил через себя, лишь бы стать «таким же». И вот чем Гарри отплатил за его доверие? Издевками?

— Послушай, Чарли, иди домой, хорошо? Выспись. Дело, которое нам дали — чистой воды утка. Не было никаких Меток, я в этом уверен. Завтра утром я сам зайду к мистеру Праудфуту и все расскажу ему, хорошо? Ты молодец. Ничего, что ты не подходишь. Я тоже не подходил, когда пришел сюда. У тебя все получится. До завтра, Чарли.

Оставив пораженного Доу за спиной, он нырнул в собственный кабинет и закрылся, привалившись к двери.

— Обязательно было выкладывать ему все это?! — шепотом закричал он себе, зажимая рот кулаком от досады. Чему стоило поучиться у Риддла, так это хладнокровию. Теперь ничего не остается, только идти к Праудфуту и рассказать обо всем. Старик так привязался к Доу, что сам зайдет к нему и спросит, как идут дела, а мальчишка разболтает про свой чудесный разговор с кумиром.

— Какой же ты идиот, — прошептал Гарри, оттягивая волосы руками. — У тебя был неограниченный доступ к Отделу, и ты просрал его из-за того, что какой-то недомерок признался тебе в любви... Тупица... Куда тебе до...

Из всех мыслей за этот странный день именно эта была наихудшей и самой опасной. Ее нужно было удалить из головы с помощью волшебной палочки, а потом уничтожить.

Гарри достал воспоминание из кармана, флакон был теплым — нагрелся в куртке. Вместе с флаконом в ладонь Гарри легла пачка сигарет, и он закурил. Отчаянно хотелось напиться, но пьянка означала, что он потратит последние часы доступа в Отдел на очередную глупость.

Нужно было вернуться, досмотреть воспоминания Родольфуса, выучить наизусть воспоминание Люциуса, и если останется время... о, можно просто пройтись по полкам хранилища, найти подходящие имена и проверить в Омуте нужные даты. Все, что можно найти о Томе Риддле до падения. До... убийства Джеймса и Лили Поттер.

Гарри сжал флакон с такой силой, что ему показалось — стекло хрустнуло. Он поспешно ослабил хватку и проверил, нет ли повреждений. Их не было. Он с облегчением выдохнул, сполз на пол, вытянул одну ногу и докурил сигарету, пытаясь ни о чем не думать.

— Хорошо, давай подумаем вот о чем, приятель. Как ты будешь чувствовать себя завтра вечером, если забудешь про воспоминания Пожирателей, вернешь флакон и расскажешь Праудфуту, что дело фальшивое?

На минуту он представил, как после рабочего дня завтра вечером он идет с коллегами напиться, глотает безвкусный бренди и слушает гогот за столом. Постепенно мир становится дружелюбнее, и вот уже он сам рассказывает байку о последней облаве. Они расходятся за полночь, он идет по освещенному фонарями и огнями витрин Лондону, вспоминая время, когда скрывался в переулках от Пожирателей Смерти. Ностальгия убаюкает его как всегда, и он залезет в постель прямо в одежде, чтобы проснуться утром и ползти на кухню миссис Доркинс за завтраком. Яйцо и овсянка, долгий путь до Министерства, чтобы развеять остатки бренди, а затем еще один бесполезный день, потраченный на борьбу с бумагами и твердолобым упрямством законников.

— Как видишь, ничего хорошего тебе не светит, приятель. В худшем случае ты напьешься из-за того, что подошел слишком близко к краю, но мы оба знаем, что это произошло бы рано или поздно. Ты ведь помнишь Аластора? Еще лет двадцать, и у тебя появится свой волшебный глаз. Пошли, если только у тебя есть яйца посмотреть память ублюдков до конца, ты обязан.

Ноги донесли его до нужной полки сами, по дороге он вспоминал войну, в которой участвовал подростком. Был ли он _действительно_ похож на Чарли Доу? Ни капли. Даже на первом курсе он сделал для магического мира больше, чем сделал Чарли Доу за всю свою жизнь. Мысль была жестокой, Гарри знал, что думать так о коллеге неправильно, но за целый год Чарли не задержал ни одного преступника, не уничтожил ни одну тварь, и все его успехи сводились к написанию безукоризненных отчетов. Впрочем, Чарли был всего лишь ребенком своего времени. Спокойного мирного времени.

Омут показал Гарри другой мир. Пока Родольфус угрожал Тому, Гарри обошел комнату, разглядывая детали. Спальня Лестрейнджев, вне всяких сомнений. Что здесь нужно было Риддлу?

— Ты же не... — пробормотал Гарри, глядя на Риддла, отражающего заклинания Родольфуса.

На секунду ему показалось, что Том Риддл потребовал от Родольфуса жену. Как глупо. Зачем Тому... он мог бы просто... Наверное, Чарли Доу от подобных мыслей сгорел бы со стыда, но Гарри обдумывал их как одну из версий. Родольфус защищает жену от изнасилования? Вполне укладывается в разбитую челюсть Тома, но Гарри не верил в то, что подобный сценарий развернулся бы настолько грубо.

Если бы Тому захотелось взять Беллатрису, он не стал бы спрашивать у Родольфуса разрешение. Думать иначе мог лишь тот, кто совсем не знал его. Родольфус явно не входил в число таких людей.

И все же Беллатриса была невероятно подавленной. Гарри следил за дуэлью и понял, что не может дождаться развязки. Чтобы скоротать время, он вернулся к Тому и снова встал справа от него, наблюдая за медленными, тщательно выверенными взмахами волшебной палочки. В настоящей дуэли Риддл не произносил заклинания. Тогда, с Люциусом, он озвучивал их, потому что слова помогали добиться нужного эффекта, принизить жертву сильнее. Здесь он сражался в полную силу. Гарри стиснул зубы. Выходит, у Тома все же был предел? Родольфус оказался достаточно умелым волшебником, чтобы пришлось отказаться от показной расслабленности?

— Серьезно? — осадил себя Гарри, отворачиваясь от Тома. — Давай, скатись на самое дно, начни ревновать его. Тебе пора в Больницу Святого Мунго, чертов извращенец.

Проклятье поразило Беллатрису, она упала, и Гарри, наконец, добрался до той части воспоминания, которую еще не видел.

Риддл прошел на середину комнаты, еще раз провел рукой по лицу, стирая остатки крови. Посмотрел на испачканную кожу и усмехнулся.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что не услышит ответа.

Риддл поднес руку к губам и облизал кровь, не переставая улыбаться.

— Зачем? — спросил пораженный Гарри, обходя Тома. Ему захотелось, чтобы Том услышал его и смог ответить. Больше, чем получить дурацкое повышение или квартальную премию. В зеркале Еиналеж Гарри увидел бы, как Том отвечает на вопрос.

— Я убью тебя! — заорал Родольфус, поднимаясь на ноги. До сих пор он возился возле Беллатрисы, развернувшись к противнику спиной.

— Идиот, — прошептал Гарри, выдыхая с облегчением.

Разумеется, даже теперь Том играл с ними. Гарри еще не понимал, зачем нужен был спектакль с кровью и долгой дуэлью, но Родольфус так глупо раскрылся, и Том не воспользовался преимуществом. Значит, у него с самого начала не было цели одержать простую победу.

— Нет, — ответил Том, улыбаясь Родольфусу. — Ты достаточно развлек меня.

— Развлек?! Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способен, жалкий полу...

— Империо, — сказал Том. Тихий голос заставил Гарри вздрогнуть. Он понял, что произойдет дальше, и понял, что будет смотреть до конца.

Возможно, существовал способ скопировать воспоминания. Нужно было обратиться к Гермионе или напоить кого-нибудь из коллег, чтобы вытащить подходящее заклинание. Он должен был забрать себе то, что произойдет дальше.

Том убрал палочку, которая больше была не нужна и одним взглядом указал Родольфусу подойти ближе. Тот послушался без промедления, подошел и остановился в полушаге от Тома.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты представил себе человека, которого ненавидишь, — сказал Том.

Гарри прикусил губу от предвкушения.

— Представь его хорошенько. Теперь развернись. Сделай с ней то, что сделал бы с ним.

У Гарри не было другого слова кроме «изящно» для того, что произошло. Оставалось понять, как после предстоящей пытки Беллатриса превратится в самую преданную...

— Мерлин! — воскликнул Гарри, пораженный догадкой. — Ты делаешь это не для него... ты делаешь это для _нее_. Господи, ты...

Дьявол? Гений?

Гарри знал, что произойдет дальше. Родольфус под Империо оторвется на всю катушку — он уже показал, что знает достаточно, когда противостоял Тому в дуэли. Беллатриса, преданная собственным мужем, окажется на месте Люциуса, но в отличие от того она не будет видеть мучителя в Томе. Мучителем для нее будет Родольфус, слишком слабый, чтобы противиться воле Тома, слишком самонадеянный, чтобы ввязаться в противостояние. Когда Том предложит ей место подле себя, она схватится за возможность как за спасительный круг. Наконец, ей не придется ошиваться возле слабака, наконец, она будет возле волшебника, способного защитить ее.

Родольфус подошел к жене, которая глядела на него широкими от ужаса глазами, и первым делом вытащил палочку из ее руки. Беллатриса не сопротивлялась — возможно, она не могла поверить, что ее муж так легко проиграл. Секунду назад он громогласно защищал ее, пылал гневом, и вот уже выполняет приказы врага.

Вопреки всякой логике Гарри стало жаль Беллатрису, когда Родольфус прошептал: «Круцио».

Тихая усмешка Тома, которая последовала за проклятьем Родольфуса, вызвала волну мурашек, пробежавших по спине Гарри.

— Для тебя они были игрушечными солдатиками, — сказал тот. — Ты не считал их ровней, никого из них.

Гарри подошел к Беллатрисе, которая корчилась в судорогах и пыталась, преодолевая боль, тянуться к мужу. В отличие от Люциуса она не сдалась.

— Тебе повезло, — сказал Гарри, глядя на нее. — Он мог использовать Круцио сам.

Обернувшись, Гарри увидел удовлетворенную улыбку на лице Тома. Все шло по плану. Именно так, как нужно было.

Воспоминание начало растворяться.

— Нет! Нет! — заорал Гарри, но воспоминание угасло, оставив его в пустом хранилище наедине с Омутом.

— Он только начал, — прошептал Гарри. Ему нужно было продолжение. Он знал, что у него не хватит фантазии додумать, что было дальше, поэтому убрал в карман память Родольфуса и выплеснул в Омут память Люциуса.

Том стоял перед будущим Пожирателем Смерти, спокойно глядя ему в глаза. Гарри встал рядом, нервно перебирая в руках палочку.

— Давай... быстрее, — прошептал он.

Том обменялся колкостями с Люциусом, обездвижил его и наложил Круцио, но Гарри мало было наблюдать за безучастной жертвой. Он продолжал вертеть палочку в руках, дожидаясь заветного момента, когда Люциус окончательно растеряет гордость.

— Да... вот оно, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. — Ты больше не назовешь его ублюдком. Так просто... так просто!

Он слышал себя, но не обрывал потому, что должен был дойти до конца — увидеть конец, заглянуть с обрыва в бездну. Иначе назойливая мысль не отпустит его.

Все, что он шептал, было извращенными неправильными словами, все, о чем он думал, было извращенными неправильными мыслями, но он мог ощутить себя в шкуре тех, за кем охотился, и должен был поступить так, чтобы стать лучшим в своем деле.

— Круцио, — голос Тома был почти нежным. Ни капли ненависти.

— Как ты делаешь это? — шептал Гарри, стоя точно напротив врага.

— Круцио, — повторял Том, когда Гарри возвращался к воспоминанию снова.

— Как? Как?! Почему ты не злишься на него? — спрашивал Гарри, обходя Тома по кругу в поисках ответа.

К утру, опустошенный, измученный непрекращающейся пыткой, от которой вместо стыда приходило возбуждение, Гарри, наконец, понял.

— Ты не считаешь их за людей... — прошептал он, встав в миллиметре от Тома. — Для тебя они никто. Пустое место. Ты не видишь в них противников. Они... животные, — пробормотал Гарри, вглядываясь в прищур, который запомнил лучше собственного отражения за последние часы.

Знание было простым, но Гарри казалось, что оно было важным. Теперь можно было возвращаться в реальность. Он услышал слова Тома, беззвучно повторяя их:

— Равенство — обман, с этим ты спорить не будешь.

— Насколько же ты наглый, — восхитился Гарри, в очередной раз обходя Тома. — Ты сказал ему, что считаешь его никем, а он проглотил и попросил добавки. Мерлин! Для тебя они были куклами. Вот почему ты забрался так высоко.

Гарри вернулся в реальность, забрал оба воспоминания и пошел к выходу. План уже был готов. До начала рабочего дня оставалось два часа, их хватало с лихвой на то, что он задумал.

Первым делом нужно было нырнуть в кабинет, забрать Мантию, которая лежала там на случай действительно важных операций. Потом пройти в архив, взять у сонного старика охапку бесполезных книг, укрыться за ними, накинуть Мантию и покинуть Министерство. Он прекрасно знал подходящий путь. За десять лет ему не впервой было уходить с работы незаметно для коллег.

Северное побережье принесло шквальный ветер, который сбивал Мантию и заставлял Гарри пригнуться. Он наложил защитные чары и прошел до кромки моря. Морсмордре — достаточно произнести слова, и проблема с закрытым делом будет решена. Бедные старики, раздувшие шум из ничего, конечно, испугаются, но им не хватит духу прийти с повинной. Их выставят дураками. Они будут молчать, а потом он позаботится о том, чтобы молчание подкреплялось подходящими воспоминаниями.

— Ты ведь несерьезно, приятель? — спросил у себя Гарри, пока море облизывало носки его ботинок.

Нужно было признаться Праудфуту, попросить о помощи. Пара недель отпуска, небольшая премия — в самый раз. Он познакомится с кем-нибудь погорячее в подходящем пабе, закрутит роман на десяток ночей, расслабится и вернется в строй. Никаких воспоминаний, никаких...

— Морсмордре.

Череп со змеей расцвел в небе. Гарри знал, что он останется надолго. Поблизости жило достаточно волшебников, чтобы заметить его утром. К тому же, если не поможет, у него остается южное побережье. Кому-нибудь в «Пророке» хватит креативности раздуть слухи о темном ритуале, замешанном на сторонах света.

Гарри аппарировал в Лондон, быстро вернулся в Министерство, прошел в архив, убедился, что архивист заснул, сел на место, снял мантию и открыл ближайший талмуд, чтобы его разбудили за открытой книгой.

Можно было вздремнуть часок-другой перед сенсационным днем, когда обнаружат третью Метку. На уши поднимут весь отдел, Праудфут соберет планерку и будет рассказывать им о бдительности... Постоянная бдительность... постоянная...

— Мистер Поттер!

— Отвали.

— Мистер Поттер, просыпайтесь! Как хорошо, что я нашел вас! Скорее, нас ждет мистер Праудфут!

— Обойдется.

— Мистер Поттер, нам срочно нужно подниматься! Вставайте!

Гарри очнулся, помотал головой, стряхивая остатки сна без сновидений, и постарался вспомнить минувший день, чтобы оценить, стоит ему слушать Доу, неожиданно прекратившего заикаться, или лучше будет доспать еще часок.

Отдел Тайн, Омут Памяти, Люциус, Родольфус, Беллатриса — все смешалось в одном котле и закипело, когда Гарри коснулся палочки, шепча последнее заклинание, которое использовал перед сном.

— Что вы сказали? — удивился Доу, наклонившись к столу, где Гарри приходил в себя.

— Я спросил у тебя, какого черта происходит?

— Третья Метка! — воскликнул совершенно счастливый Чарли Доу, огласив этими словами весь архив. Людей здесь никогда не бывало много, но Гарри был уверен в том, что информацию о «Третьей Метке» Праудфут велел держать за зубами. Чарли зажал руками рот и покраснел.

— Пошли, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь с места, потому что не выдержал бы еще одного промаха от «подающего надежды» аврора.

Пока Чарли летел вперед, замирая временами, чтоб подождать Гарри, тот снова прокручивал в голове вчерашний план, пытаясь найти уязвимые места. Праудфут подключит группу к расследованию, устроит Гарри взбучку за то, что до сих пор не опросил стариков лично, потом похвалит Доу за внимательность. В группу войдут Дерби, Войт, Филдсон и Чейн, то есть авроры, которым из-за отсутствия реальных угроз нечего делать. Отсутствие жертв, отсутствие стоящих кадров — одно наложится на другое, и худшее, что может сделать Праудфут...

— О, Гарри! Отлично, я как раз хотел объявить ребятам.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я возглавил группу, — закончил за мистера Праудфута Гарри.

Стоило придержать язык за зубами, но он не смог.

За Праудфутом не водилось серьезных грехов кроме того, что иногда он уходил с работы раньше всех. Не то чтобы глава Аврората обязан был сидеть допоздна, но стремление уйти до конца рабочего дня говорило не в его пользу. Пока половина отдела караулила ведьму, которая должна была вернуться домой к восьми, но задержалась у товарки до десяти, Праудфут лопал ужин в компании супруги и внучки. Никто не винил его в привязанностях к семье, просто он был из тех волшебников, кого ожидали увидеть на менее опасных постах.

В конечном счете, Праудфут был выгоден всем в Министерстве. После войны никому не хотелось фанатика на посту главы Аврората. Когда чистки закончились, пришел добрый старичок, который гладил по голове подрастающее поколение. Он не участвовал в облавах, его не было в Битве за Хогвартс. Он не сделал ничего плохого, но и хорошего сделал _недостаточно_ , чтоб кому-то пришло в голову считать его лидером.

Именно этого все боялись в те годы. Гарри помнил, как на авроров, которые проводили обыски, смотрели косо даже другие сотрудники Министерства. Каждый знал, что волшебники Аврората могут «под предлогом» поиска запрещенных предметов зайти в любой дом.

Немногие стали свидетелями реальных кошмаров, которые происходили, когда Волдеморт пришел к власти, пусть даже эта власть не была официально закреплена на бумагах. Большинство пугалось новостей, большинство боялось за родственников на другом конце острова. Когда Волдеморт исчез, а Пожиратели разбежались, облавы авроров стали ассоциироваться у волшебников не с безопасностью, а с произволом. Люди стали писать жалобы, в которых описывали тысячу причин, по которым их не нужно было обыскивать, допрашивать и тем более доводить дело до Визенгамота.

Авроры тогда любили за столом под кружку пива делиться историями о том, как законопослушные домохозяйки хранили у себя запрещенные артефакты, а те, кто прикрывался Империо, на деле вовсе не связан был с Волдемортом, и просто занимался торговлей краденым. В мире было достаточно зла без Тома Риддла, уже тогда Гарри понял это.

Иногда зло притворялось добром. Он бы никогда не осмелился сказать и даже подумать такое о Минерве МакГонагалл или профессоре Флитвике — о людях, которые готовы были пожертвовать жизнью, защищая учеников. Но глядя на добродушного Праудфута, который только что поставил его, тридцатилетнего сопляка над пятидесятилетними ветеранами войны, он невольно испытывал гнев.

— Как здорово! Ты уже в курсе дел! — обрадовался Праудфут.

Гарри оставалось только обвести взглядом коллег и кивнуть каждому, показывая, что он не рад назначению и не собирается учить их жизни. Все, что он собирался — проставиться вечером и напиться с ними до отключки.

— Пятерка лучших кадров, — продолжал Праудфут, счастливо улыбаясь.

Временами Гарри хотелось стать похожим на него. Радоваться глупостям вроде выполнения плана или завести семью, приходить вовремя на ужин и есть с супругой вместе вкусные стейки. Но каждый раз, когда он представлял себе эту картину, его подташнивало. В простом счастье, которое опиралось на быт, было слишком много фальши. Днем он задержит волшебника, впечатав коленом в пол, а вечером, улыбаясь, будет говорить: «Дорогая, сегодня на работе был интересный случай!». Насколько конченым лицемером нужно быть, чтобы жить так?

Он знал, что никто в Аврорате не держит на Праудфута зла. Многие понимали, что даже сам начальник никогда не радовался своему назначению. Его вежливость, граничащая с заискиванием, тихий голос, рукопожатие — все говорило о том, что он чувствует себя самозванцем. Они делали вид, что он — их начальник, а он не мешал им, и так работал Аврорат уже много лет. Видимость эффективности. Пузатый улыбающийся мужчина хорошо смотрелся на колдографиях и внушал доверие у населения. Большего от него не требовалось.

— В связи с тем, что... — бормотал Праудфут, но Гарри не слушал.

По взглядам других авроров он видел, что они тоже вполуха слушали бредни начальства, не слишком рассчитывая ни на полноценный сон в последующие несколько дней, ни на квартальную премию (им вешали глухаря вместе с лапшой на гарнир). Все, на что надеялись эти ребята — выпивка вечером.

Их время прошло несколько лет назад, когда можно было ворваться в дом волшебника, обездвижить его, показать бумаги, дающие право на обыск, а потом тщательно проверять каждую половицу. Тогда они были нужны, а теперь тихо спивались, читая в «Пророке» об очередном ущемлении прав, которое на деле было вызвано тем, что один из стариков испугался похожего на артефакт предмета и думал, что предотвращает катастрофу, а на деле испортил годовой запас тыквенного сока уважаемой семьи.

— Надеюсь, вы справитесь, господа... и, разумеется, дама, — закончил Праудфут, отвесив совершенно излишний поклон Камелии. Женщина улыбнулась ему левым уголком губы, что означало в переводе с ее языка жестов: «В гробу я вертела твою „даму“». Праудфут не знал об этом переводе, отпустил всех, включая Гарри и Доу, сел за стол и приготовился завтракать.

В молчании они прошли в кабинет Гарри, достаточно большой, чтобы там поместилось семь человек.

— Я все проспал, — начал он, еще раз обведя взглядом авроров и показав им, что меньше всего в этой жизни он хотел стать руководителем группы.

— Забей, Поттер, мы знаем, — отмахнулся Эйвери, самый старый из них, что было хорошим знаком. — Что думаешь о деле? Еще вчера я был уверен, что его насосали журналюги, но теперь... третья Метка? Уже не старики, теперь девчушка, и ее показания подтверждают родители.

— Девчушка? — Гарри очнулся от собственных мыслей, которые были посвящены тому, как не разоблачить себя неловкой фразой.

— Тоже не слушал Ногастика? — усмехнулся Эйвери. Остальные рассмеялись следом. Только Чарли молчал, разглядывая собственные ноги.

— Я только проснулся, Джейкоб, сам понимаешь, некогда было вникать, — ответил Гарри.

— О-о-о, — понимающе протянул Эйвери. — Ты кури — мы не сдадим. Правда, парни?... И дама... — он хохотнул, обращаясь к Камелии, которая показала ему средний палец.

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Гарри, закурил и продолжил: — Метку увидела девочка?

— Да, ей десять, для Хогвартса рановато, а дать показания — в самый раз. Я бы сказал, что она слишком много читала «Пророка», но беда в том, что ее родители тоже все видели. Посмотреть бы им в память...

— Что? — спросил Гарри прежде чем успел остановить себя.

— Я сказал, что было бы неплохо посмотреть им в память, Поттер, но ты сам знаешь — мечты, — ответил Эйвери, скривившись.

Как многие в комнате, он носил черное пальто, которым удобно было закрываться от ветра и дождя, если полагаться на магию запрещали. Во время облав, в засаде лучше одежды было не придумать, хотя Гарри по старой памяти предпочитал куртку — она не стесняла движений. Лицо Эйвери рассекал шрам, который тот получил, по его словам, в первый год службы, от Пожирателя Смерти. Старик никогда не гордился им, но всегда с охотой рассказывал старую историю. Мало кто мог похвастаться тем, что в первый год службы в Аврорате столкнулся с Пожирателями. Эйвери хорошо относился к Гарри, потому что увидел, что тот не пытается разыграть карту золотого мальчика. Иногда помогал советами, пару раз прикрыл, когда Гарри надо было попасть на свидание в конце рабочего дня. Особой дружбы между ними не было, но в поле Гарри знал, что Эйвери не подведет, а тот, в свою очередь, доверял Гарри брать на себя важные части операций. Не смотрел на возраст — говорил остальным, что «мальчик много пережил». Из его уст такое не звучало обидной поблажкой, скорее приятным уважением. Эйвери пророчили место главы Аврората, но журналистов не устроило бы обезображенное шрамом лицо волшебника, который открыто признавался в том, что использовал Непростительные во время второй войны. Его не осудили лишь из-за того, что всем, кто выступал на стороне Министерства, объявили полную амнистию спустя полгода после Битвы за Хогвартс. В противном случае Эйвери сидел бы в Азкабане.

— Ничего интересного мы там не найдем, — сказал Гарри, тщательно обдумав слова. Лучше всего мягко намекнуть Эйвери, что не стоит рисковать карьерой ради жалкого дела. — Наверняка, Метки — дело рук чокнутого фанатика, — продолжил он, а про себя добавил: «Ага, чокнутого фанатика — тебя самого».

— Если нам повезет, безобидного фанатика, — сказал Эйвери, кивая.

«О, совершенно безобидного, настолько безобидного, что даже Беллатриса Лестрейндж отделалась легким испугом», — подумал Гарри.

— Предлагаю разделиться, чтоб не терять время зря. Еще половина девятого, успеем до вечера разобраться со всем, — продолжил Эйвери, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри кивнул, показывая, что не возражает. — Дерби, Войт — сходите к Скормсби, Филдсон, Чейн — на вас Эверетты, я с Доу и Поттером схожу на север.

— На самом деле, — вмешался Гарри, скривив губы, — я хотел еще разок посмотреть бумаги. Многое не сходится, Джейкоб, сам знаешь, — он многозначительно покивал, закидывая наживку.

Эйвери долго пилил его взглядом, а потом кивнул в ответ:

— Ладно, — сказал он в конце концов. — Мы с Доу справимся, да, сынок?

Чарли часто кивал, согласный на любое поручение. Через пять минут авроры вышли из кабинета, разобравшись с тем, где встретиться для обмена сведениями. Гарри оставалось аккуратно прикрыть дверь и сесть за стол.

Ему хотелось сказать вслух «идиоты», но он не посмел, потому что самым глупым в его ситуации было провалиться на разговоре с самим с собой. После Морсмордре стоило держать язык за зубами.

«Ты _действительно_ отправил Метку в небо», — подумал Гарри, прокручивая пальцами волшебную палочку.

Авроры уже отправились на задание, он не сомневался в том, что Эйвери устроит им взбучку даже за несколько секунд промедления. Для него утка из новостей была неплохим поводом тряхнуть стариной. Пусть ради глупости — он мог раздавать приказы. Гарри полностью устраивал такой расклад. Руководить фальшивыми допросами хотелось меньше всего.

Он выждал несколько минут, открыл дверь, медленно вышел, чтобы в случае столкновения со знакомыми придумать подходящий срочный повод избежать разговора, но никого не встретил и направился в Отдел Тайн.

Круглая ручка двери, ведущая в хранилище, была почти родной. Он аккуратно обхватил ее, потянул на себя, дождался знакомого скрипа и шагнул в хранилище.

— Ты сходишь с ума, приятель, — сказал он себе.

— Что вы сказали?! — заорал в ответ уборщик, которого Гарри помнил по разговору накануне.

— Ничего, говорил сам с собой! — крикнул в ответ Гарри. Его неприятно удивила сознательность обслуживающего персонала Министерства. Какого черта уборщику нужно здесь в такое время?

— О! Так это вы, мистер Поттер? Что ж, у меня к вам серьезный разговор.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Гарри сквозь зубы.

У его собеседника внезапно открылись поразительные таланты к подслушиванию, потому что он тут же ответил:

— Как некрасиво, мистер Поттер!

На языке вертелись заклинания, которые подошли бы к случаю. Проще всего было, разумеется, заткнуть уборщику рот, но с этим хлопот не оберешься — писать объяснительные, оправдываться временным помешательством рассудка, унижаться перед комиссией и Праудфутом. Можно ведь тихонько использовать Ступефай.

Гарри коснулся палочки и сформулировал заклинание в уме, чтобы использовать его беззвучно.

— Так вот, мистер Поттер, — продолжил старичок, шаркая в сторону Гарри с другого конца хранилища.

Шуршание подошв его старых ботинок, скрипучий голос и строгий тон напоминали манеры профессора Флитвика. Гарри вспомнил первые уроки заклинаний, убрал руку от палочки и пошел навстречу. «Морсмордре» ради доступа в хранилище — это одно, совсем другое — использовать Ступефай к старику-уборщику. Даже кривые дорожки бывают разными.

— Слушаю вас, — сказал Гарри, остановившись возле уборщика.

— Я совершенно не просто так накануне заявил вам, что здесь запрещено курить, — сказал старик, протягивая недокуренную сигарету, по всей видимости, одну из тех, что Гарри бросил в запале, пока разбирался с воспоминаниями. — Вы не понимаете, насколько мощные заклинания наложены на хранилище, мальчик мой.

Фривольное обращение, на которые Гарри вот уже десять лет закрывал глаза, больно обожгло его, и он отвернулся в сторону, как от пощечины. «Мальчик мой». Он «мальчик» даже для уборщика Отдела Тайн. Сколько лет должно исполниться аврору, чтоб его перестали считать «украшением команды»?

— Знаете что, _сэр_? — улыбнулся Гарри, разворачиваясь обратно к уборщику. — Я советую вам немедленно выйти. Хранилище нужно мне до восьми вечера, и если я увижу вас здесь еще раз, клянусь Мерлином, у вас появятся проблемы с занятостью.

Старик открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и, возможно, ответить резко, но передумал в последний момент, отвернулся и прошел к выходу. Дверь хлопнула.

Оставшись наедине с воспоминаниями, Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Ему нужно было торопиться, если он хотел использовать выигранный обманом день.

Времени изучить архив на предмет подходящих полок не осталось, но Гарри и без них успел разобраться в системе. Ему нужны были имена Пожирателей и даты, которые соответствовали времени сбора последователей. До начала первой магической войны, но после того, как Том вернулся из скитаний по Европе.

— Ты зовешь его Томом? — тихо усмехнулся Гарри, водя пальцами по табличкам на полках: Кэрроу, Гойл, Лестрейнджи. Полки находились рядом, но все же надо было проходить пролеты, чтобы дойти до следующего ряда: Розье, Эйвери, Долохов.

Некоторые полки оставались пустыми, возможно, воспоминания изъяли. Кто и зачем — этого Гарри не смог бы узнать без долгих разъяснений вышестоящим. Хорошо если не дойдет до Министра, а с бюрократов стало бы направить такие просьбы «от самого Мальчика-который-выжил» на «самый верх».

Судя по количеству флаконов на полках, охотнее всех делился с Министерством воспоминаниями Люциус Малфой. По хронометражу, который Гарри сосчитал в уме, выходило несколько часов. Увы, в отличие от даты и длительности, под ними не были указаны участники событий, а весь день следить за тем, как Люциус ест или срет, Гарри не собирался.

— Умно, — пробормотал он, поднимая с полки одно из воспоминаний, которое длилась почти час. — Ты завалил их информацией, сволочь, и они не обратили внимания на главное.

Воспоминание «о главном» все еще лежало у него в кармане. Времени создать достоверную копию не хватало катастрофически. С другой стороны, Гарри помнил каждую сказанную фразу, он мог бы при желании воспроизвести всю сцену с парой статистов. В интересах следствия, так сказать.

— Черт с тобой, — решил он, возвращая на место заветный флакон. Стекло нагрелось так сильно, что показалось ему горячим. Возможно, дело было не в магии — он сам чувствовал легкий жар. Сказывалось отсутствие нормального сна и еды.

Флакон остался лежать на полке, а Гарри стал просматривать даты возле имени Люциуса, чтобы попытаться понять, с чем могли быть связаны события в воспоминаниях. Увы, память подводила его. Ни одна дата не была связана ни с пресловутым Рождеством, ни с 24 июня 1995 года, ни с Битвой за Хогвартс. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться. Едва ли кому-то из авроров хватило ума использовать Империо во время допроса или подлить Веритасерум, так что Люциус вышел сухим из воды даже после того, что несколько лет происходило в его поместье.

Фамилия Малфоев и прежде вызывала у Гарри презрение и злость. С первых дней знакомства с Драко он знал, что ничего хорошего ждать от такого человека не стоит. Люциус был в глазах Гарри еще хуже: его отношение к домовику, подложенный Джинни дневник, а потом — преступления куда хуже. Но сейчас он понимал, что новая злость не имеет отношения к прежней. На языке вертелось яркое слово, произнести которое в пору было Беллатрисе Лестрейндж: «Предатель».

С Люциусом Малфоем хорошо обращались, ему позволили стать лидером. Все было именно так, как обещал Том. К Малфоям не приближались даже авроры вроде Аластора Муди — все ограничивалось обысками и сводилось к потере денег, хотя за то, что делал Люциус, вне всяких сомнений, полагалась самая тесная камера в Азкабане. В таком выгодном положении помочь Тому вернуться было вопросом пары свободных часов. Но Люциус не пошевелил и пальцем. Его ошибка с дневником была всего лишь ошибкой недальновидного мстительного идиота. Если ему так сильно хотелось использовать для ритуала Джинни, он мог просто...

Голова начала кружиться, а глухое чувство голода превратилось в тошноту. Его вывернуло желчью и слизью, он согнулся от боли и понял, что больше не может игнорировать простую необходимость поесть и выпить воды.

Можно было убрать за собой, но после встречи с мистером Черлизоном Гарри не собирался использовать даже настолько простые чары. Если спросят — почему, он ответит, что опасался нарушить очень сложную магическую защиту, о которой твердил уборщик.

Сделав первый шаг, он замер, потому что до него дошло, что целый час был потрачен впустую. Он не посмотрел ни одного воспоминания, только наблевал у полки Люциуса — сомнительное достижение. С тем же успехом можно было принести сюда одну из вонючих шалостей Уизли.

— Ты все знаешь наизусть. Зачем? — спросил он себя, но пальцы уже откупоривали флакон.

Войти в комнату к Люциусу и Риддлу было все равно что вернуться домой. Не в квартиру миссис Доркинс, а в настоящий дом, которого у Гарри не было с тех пор, как он сдал последние экзамены в Хогвартсе.

— Я высоко ценю твои таланты, Люциус, но ты позволяешь себе слишком много, — сказал Гарри, открывая рот одновременно с Риддлом. — К сожалению, мне придется преподать тебе урок. Надеюсь, ты усвоишь его с первого раза.

— С первого раза? — спросил Люциус и посмотрел на них с вызовом. Гарри ненавидел его за этот взгляд. Ему хотелось стереть с лица Малфоя гордость, наступить на него сапогом, сломать нос и увидеть, как тот захлебывается собственной кровью.

Том использовал Петрификус Тоталус, и когда это произошло — палочка Гарри была направлена на Люциуса. Он облизал губы и прошептал: «Круцио».

В воспоминании никто не видел его, не слышал сказанного им слова, но оно все равно подействовало, потому что Том тоже произнес Непростительное. Люциусу было больно. Он не мог пошевелиться, но так, скорее всего, боль ощущалась сильнее. Нечем было компенсировать ее, невозможно было даже сжать зубы — только плавать в ней и надеяться, что пытка закончится.

— Доходчиво? — спросили Том и Гарри, вернули Люциусу возможность двигаться и следили за тем, как тот задыхается на полу.

— Да пошел ты, ублюдок, — ответил Малфой и побежал к палочке.

Они улыбнулись и ответили ему:

— Экспеллиармус.

Малфой не сдавался, из-за этого Гарри хотелось, чтобы воспоминание продолжилось. Казалось, можно бесконечно выхватывать из рук Люциуса палочку просто для того, чтобы тот бежал за ней на другой конец комнаты. Его бледное лицо выглядело настолько сосредоточенным, что вызывало смех. Что он может в свои семнадцать лет? Разве что бегать за палочкой.

Том обездвижил ноги Люциуса, а потом, медленно шагая к нему, обездвижил руки одну за другой. Гарри повторял движения палочкой.

— Ты напрасно думаешь, что можешь сопротивляться мне, Люциус, — сказал Том, когда Малфой, задыхаясь, пытался найти взглядом палочку.

Гарри снова было смешно. Пока он стоял рядом с Томом, ему не о чем было волноваться. Пока они были на одной стороне.

— Подыши немного, — сказал Гарри, повторяя за Томом. — Ты вообразил себе, что мы равны, Люциус.

Он очнулся, когда увидел, что поднимает ногу вслед за Томом, чтобы коснуться подбородка Малфоя. Собственная одежда и обувь Гарри резко контрастировала с костюмом Риддла.

— Что я делаю? — прошептал Гарри, отступая.

— Круцио, — сказал Том, заставляя Малфоя орать на всю комнату.

— Надо выйти, поесть и забыть, — прошептал Гарри. Накатила новая волна тошноты.

— Нравится? — спросил Том у Малфоя, наклонившись к нему.

Гарри приоткрыл рот, чтобы повторить, как зачарованный:

— Я могу продолжать очень долго, Люциус, и уверяю тебя, пытки доставляют неудобства лишь одному из нас.

Он почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке, и точно знал, как она будет выглядеть со стороны, потому что именно ее он запомнил, когда первый раз проник в воспоминание. Нужно было уходить, он резко выдохнул, вытаскивая себя из Омута, поднял палочку, чтобы убрать воспоминание во флакон, когда перед ним вырос Эйвери.

— Поттер, какого лешего ты здесь делаешь? — спросил аврор, скрестив на груди руки.

«У тебя преимущество, — мелькнула мысль, — он не успеет выхватить палочку. Обездвиж его и беги».

— Я смотрел запись воспоминания Люциуса Малфоя, — сказал Гарри.

— Я вижу, что ты смотрел запись, я спрашиваю, какого лешего ты здесь забыл. Мы ловим банду ненормальных стариков и призрака, если ты забыл!

Гарри убрал воспоминание, положил на полку и ответил:

— У меня была идея. Она не сработала, но лучше попробовать и ошибиться, чем не пробовать вовсе.

— Иногда, Поттер, лучше не пробовать вовсе, — сказал Эйвери недовольно. — Зачем тебе Малфои? Думаешь, им взбрело в голову взяться за старое?

— Я уже сталкивался с тем, что их семейку недооценили, Джейкоб, так что избавь меня от нотаций, — ответил Гарри и пошел к выходу.

Эйвери следовал за ним, держась справа. Теперь, если бы Гарри приспичило достать палочку, Эйвери узнал бы об этом мгновенно. Старая привычка авроров.

— Не советую тебе задерживаться здесь, парень, — сказал Эйвери, но его тон стал мягче.

— Почему? Здесь можно найти полезное.

— Много где можно найти полезное, но не всегда польза будет той, которую ты ожидал. Не лезь в их головы. Чем глубже заберешься в голову психопата, тем сложней будет вылезти. Помнишь Аластора?

— Конечно, Джейкоб.

— Он любил сюда заглядывать после рабочего дня. Министр возился с ним, разрешал что угодно. Еще бы, такой герой. Вот только двинулся он из-за этого места, парень, так что я советую тебе не задерживаться тут.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри. — Что он здесь искал?

— Аластор? — удивился Эйвери.

Вдвоем они вышли из хранилища и пошли по широкому коридору Отдела Тайн.

— Да. Он говорил, зачем спускался сюда?

— Он был не из болтливых, Поттер, — хмуро сказал Эйвери. — В основном он бормотал про фальшивые доказательства. Был уверен, что кучу Пожирателей отпустили зря. Он готов был землю жрать, лишь бы посадить их в Азкабан.

— Ему запретили? — спросил Гарри.

— Жрать землю? — усмехнулся Эйвери. — Нет, землю он мог жрать в свободное от работы время. Возился с молодняком, учил их. Ну а по вечерам спускался в архив или в хранилище, перебирал закрытые дела. Мы смотрели на него как на героя с придурью. Знаешь, когда человек столько пережил, не страшно, если иногда он позволяет себе пару странностей. Я и сам теперь его понимаю.

— Тоже жрешь землю, Джейкоб? — засмеялся Гарри.

— Считай, что так, парень. Не пойми неправильно, я не лезу к тебе в душу. Ты хороший человек, и хоть Праудфут крутит тебя как открытку перед журналюгами и Министром, ты не задираешь голову.

— У меня иммунитет, Джейкоб, еще со школы, — ответил Гарри, продолжая улыбаться. — Зайдешь со мной перекусить? Я не ел ничего со вчерашнего утра.

— Эй, парень, так нельзя. Пойдем, сожрем самую здоровенную сосиску в Лондоне.

Они вышли из Министерства, спустились по улице и свернули за угол — дорога была настолько привычной, что не требовала от Гарри усилий. Разве что пришлось лавировать в толпе. Солнце едва пробивалось из-за облаков, но все равно неприятно резало глаза. Зато свежий воздух был куда лучше затхлой вони подвала.

Хозяйка вынесла им обычный завтрак, к которому Гарри долго привыкал первый год, а потом распробовал и оценил. Яичница из четырех яиц, сосиска огромных размеров, которую готовили здесь же, и крепкий чай. Иногда по праздникам, если у повара было хорошее настроение, поверх яиц укладывали пару ломтей бекона.

— Начну с хороших новостей, — сказал Джейкоб, когда они доели завтрак и приступили к чаю. — Мы с Доу сходили на север, облазили там каждый куст, но ничего не нашли.

— По-твоему, это хорошие новости? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно! Парень, все, что не начинается с горы трупов — хорошие новости. Следов преступления, любого, кроме проклятой Метки, на севере нет. Мирно пасутся козы с овечками, картина в самый раз для отпуска.

— На севере? — снова удивился Гарри.

— Не осуждай меня, не люблю жару. Дерби с Войтом до сих пор не вернулись, но я не думаю, что они одни против толпы Пожирателей, учитывая, что рассказал Чейн.

— Он был у Эвереттов?

— Да, они с Филдсоном зашли осторожно, сказали, что хотят уточнить пару деталей, а потом устроили перекрестный допрос и накатали такую пачку бумаг, что тебе понравится. Старичок Эверетт несет полную околесицу, он понятия не имеет, где была Метка. Бабуля утверждает, что Метка была над огородом. Либо их прокляли старческим слабоумием, либо слабоумие всегда было при них и за Метку они приняли облачко, а потом раздули историю.

— Одновременно со Скормсби? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь найти подходящую байку, чтоб выиграть у Эйвери хотя бы лишний час.

— Парень, ты сам знаешь, что Скормсби недалеко ушли от Эвереттов. Я не следил за делом, но здесь и без пристального взгляда видно фальшивку. Они просто выдумали свою Метку, и все.

— Хочешь сказать, Метку выдумало трое?

— Нет, Метку выдумало двое. Скормсби и Эверетты ничего не видели, а если и видели — к темной магии это не имеет никакого отношения. Но третья Метка — совсем другое. Она была настоящей, клянусь бородой Мерлина. Люди, которые видели ее, дрожали от страха.

Гарри почувствовал знакомые мурашки. «Дрожали от страха».

— Они видели настоящую Метку? — спросил он.

— Да. Кто-то из Пожирателей решил превратить случайность в повод.

— Почему ты уверен, что действовал Пожиратель?

— Ты знаешь много волшебников, которые умеют вызывать Метку и смогут сделать такой фокус ради шутки или... случайно? — спросил Эйвери.

— Кому из них захочется подставлять себя? Если мы устроим облаву, достаточно будет проверить палочки, и...

— О, не нужно их недооценивать, парень. Ты не хуже моего знаешь, что в нужное время ублюдки могут развернуться по полной. К тому же... облава? Когда ты последний раз слышал слово «облава»? Теперь даже для обыска подозреваемого нужно собрать десяток бумажек. Скоро дойдет до того, что обыскивать начнут нас самих.

— Что? — вырвалось у Гарри. Он обрадовался, что не забрал флакон.

— Не слышал про писульку, которую притащили Праудфуту? Готовят одну хитрую схему, чтобы таким, как Малфои, удобней было затыкать рот. Они ведь вечно жалуются, что мы вели себя слишком грубо и не вытирали ноги об их ебучие коврики. Так вот будет новая инструкция. Каждую жалобу Праудфут будет разбирать и отчитываться, какие принял меры. Так что если ты надеялся под шумок с Меткой провести пару чисток, — он бросил внимательный взгляд на Гарри, — советую свернуть идею, потому что Министр уже поставил подпись. Со дня на день они объявят в газеты. Нас раскатают на потеху толпе, даже не сомневайся, если мы сунем нос, «куда не следует».

Гарри молча обдумывал услышанное, глотая горький чай. Эйвери уже подозревал, что третья Метка — дело рук Гарри, в умении сопоставлять факты ему не откажешь. Вот только старый аврор первым делом решил, что его молодой амбициозный коллега собирается устроить шоу, прикрываясь опасностью ситуации.

— Пойдем, надо перекурить, — сказал Гарри.

— Не выдавай меня Праудфуту, я узнал случайно, — ответил Эйвери, поднимаясь следом. — Бумаги лежали прямо у него на столе, пока он дрючил нас Метками в небесах. И не подумай плохого, я делаю это не потому что не согласен с тобой, а потому что нас всех накроет, как только они объявят о своих «прозрачных эффективных методах». У тебя ведь ничего нет, Поттер? В твоей гадкой квартирке?

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри, прикуривая на улице. — Даже если есть, на Азкабан не тянет.

— Не смешно, — отозвался Эйвери, встал рядом и начал вглядываться в серое небо, затянутое тучами. — Будет дождь.

— Когда его не было, Джейкоб?

— У Эвереттов было солнечно, — сказал Эйвери, шмыгнул носом и закутался в воротник пальто. — Ты спрашивал, что искал Аластор в хранилище. Не знаю, с чего он начал, но знаю, чем все закончилось. Уже когда началась шумиха вокруг возвращения Волдеморта, он бормотал про магглов. Не знаю, под кого именно он копал, но учитывая его страсть к Малфоям, возможно, он искал повод пересмотреть одно из дел.

— Магглы? — удивился Гарри. — Там есть воспоминания магглов?

— Ты так удивлен, как будто тебя воспитывали волшебники, Поттер. Конечно, там есть воспоминания магглов! Они такие же люди, с парой ножек и ручек. Что тебя удивляет?

— Я просто не думал, что они могут...

— Иметь воспоминания? — усмехнулся Эйвери. — Парень, тебе бы в отпуск.

— Зачем? Напиться и подрочить я могу после работы. Пошли, Дерби с Войтом уже должны вернуться. Иначе нам стоит отправиться к ним — штурмовать дом Скормсби всей группой.

На лестнице, ведущей к главному входу в Министерство, они столкнулись с Чарли Доу, который бежал им навстречу, размахивая руками.

— Мистер Поттер! Мистер Эйвери! Вам нужно срочно подняться к мистеру Праудфуту!

Гарри с Джейкобом переглянулись, мрачно кивнули друг другу и пошли вслед за Доу, который снова опережал их, а потом застывал, дожидаясь, пока они дойдут до него.

— Вернулись Камелия и... то есть я хотел сказать, вернулись мисс Войт и мистер Дерби. По их словам...

— Парень! — оборвал Чарли Эйвери. — Заткнись, во имя Мерлина. Дождись, когда мы будем _хотя бы_ не в холле.

Чарли огляделся, покраснел и заткнулся. До конца путешествия он не издавал ни звука и замер возле входа в кабинет Праудфута.

По лицам стоящих вокруг стола начальника авроров Гарри понял, что они пришли как раз к кульминации беседы. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть поднять градус их негодования, и можно будет оказаться на месте преступления, где только что убили главу Аврората. Праудфут зачитывал некий документ, но когда заметил вошедших, поприветствовал их, прокашлялся и начал читать с начала.

Гарри занял одно из двух кресел напротив стола Праудфута, Эйвери сел во второе. Они молча слушали приказ, согласно которому любая жалоба волшебников в отношении авроров должна быть рассмотрена лично Праудфутом, и тот на свое усмотрение может выбрать меру наказания.

— Наказания, сэр? — уточнил Гарри, прочистив горло. — Хотите сказать, у нас даже не будет права объяснить свои действия?

— Нет! Ну что ты, сынок, — улыбнулся мистер Праудфут, снимая очки, которые помогали ему читать приказ. — Конечно, у вас будет возможность оправдаться...

— Я не говорил «оправдаться», сэр, — возразил Гарри.

Эйвери справа от него громко прокашлялся.

— Я говорил «объяснить свои действия», — продолжил Гарри. — Если я правильно помню, любой волшебник имеет право на суд. Хотите сказать, в нашем случае никакого суда не будет?

— Гарри, ну для чего такие крайности? — воскликнул Праудфут, убирая бумагу. — Мы же все умные люди и понимаем, что приказ нужен, чтобы успокоить публику.

— Успокоить публику? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Вы хотите сказать, что публика недостаточно спокойна? Они нервничают, когда мы защищаем их от темных волшебников и монстров, которые заводятся в их подвалах? Им не по себе, что у нас есть право расследовать преступления? Сэр, мне кажется, что этих людей успокоит только одно — может быть, у вас уже есть проект закона, по которому всех нас распустят и предложат нам теплые места где-нибудь в недрах архива?

— Не нужно воспринимать все так близко к сердцу, — грустно улыбнулся Праудфут. — Я понимаю твое негодование...

— Вы понимаете? — он вскочил со стула и навис над столом Праудфута. — Вы понимаете?! Когда в последний раз, сэр, вы выходили из своего кабинета для чего-то кроме приятной прогулки домой? Когда вы занимались чем-то кроме «согласования инструкций» с Министром?

— Гарри! — наконец, Праудфут повысил голос, но от испуга или от старости тот задрожал, так что Гарри стоило огромного труда не улыбнуться в ответ. Он сел и замолчал.

— Сэр, парень мог слегка перегнуть палку, но я согласен с ним, — тихо сказал Эйвери. — Три Метки в разных концах страны, а вы предлагаете нам заниматься обысками своих?

— Обысками? — удивился Праудфут. — О чем вы? Нужно просто убедиться, что ваши дома безопасны.

Гарри услышал позади недовольный ропот других авроров.

— Сэр, вы хороший человек, но то, что вы делаете, неправильно, — сказал Эйвери, поднимаясь. — Если вы влезете ко мне домой, я уйду из Министерства в тот же день. Даже если вашей жизни будет угрожать смертельная опасность. Раз вам плевать на нас, не вижу смысла рисковать своей задницей. Всего хорошего, сэр.

Эйвери развернулся и пошел к выходу, остальные потянулись за ним. Гарри остался, потому что больше всего на свете ему хотелось врезать Праудфуту, и он боролся с этим желанием.

— Гарри, ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня не было выбора? — спросил тот, виновато улыбаясь. — Если я не соглашусь подписать бумаги, они сместят меня и поставят того, кто согласится. Такие времена, Гарри. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть исчез, мы успешно разобрались с последствиями. Отлично! О чем еще может мечтать аврор? Мир, Гарри! Радуйся. Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду вычитать у вас из жалования за то, что вы дурно обращались с преступниками? Конечно, нет! Я на вашей стороне. Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

— Может быть, сэр, проблема именно в этом? — спросил Гарри, перебирая в руке палочку.

— Проблема? Я не понимаю, Гарри.

— Может быть, сэр, проблема в том, что вы делаете все, что в ваших силах? Вы согласились на должность, хотя прекрасно знаете, что у вас не хватит сил даже на то, чтобы сказать «нет» отвратительному приказу. Так что это говорит о вас, сэр?

Он встал и пошел к выходу. Они были одни в комнате, так что Гарри четко расслышал тихо брошенный в его сторону слова Праудфута:

— Я слышал, ты курил в хранилище в Отделе Тайн сегодня.

Гарри замер, пальцы инстинктивно сжались на палочке.

— Тебе нужен доступ к хранилищу? — спросил Праудфут.

— Что вы сказали? — спросил Гарри, развернувшись.

Праудфут медленно достал из ящика бумагу.

— Я выбил тебе допуск на месяц, — сказал он, пододвигая бумагу к краю стола.

— Вы предлагаете мне взятку, сэр? — спросил Гарри. — Хотите, чтобы я объяснил ребятам, что ничего плохого в обысках нет? Что им стоит быть повежливее на операциях?

— Если тебе так легче, — грустно улыбнулся Праудфут. — Считай ее взяткой. На самом деле, я доверяю тебе, Гарри. Для Эйвери я сделал бы тоже самое. В некоторых войнах не стоит сражаться, Гарри. От победы в них никому не будет лучше. Но ты зря считаешь, что я ни на что не годен. Вы ведь не знаете, чего мне стоит каждый раз утверждать состав отдела. Сколько раз они требовали уволить стариков под предлогом необходимости «дать дорогу молодым». Я много чего отвоевал для вас, Гарри, но это... это все равно что противостоять океану. Нам придется адаптироваться, нам всем, даже Эйвери и таким, как он. Мы больше не сражаемся с Пожирателями Смерти, и хвала Мерлину за это. Дай мне еще немного. Моя крошка уже пошла в Хогвартс, и нам с Мейбл самое время заняться разведением цветов. Но я кое-что могу сделать здесь, так что... просто дай мне время, Гарри.

Гарри молча слушал долгую речь Праудфута. Все, что его интересовало — допуск. Он подошел и стал читать бумагу. Наверняка, ради такого Праудфуту пришлось облизать несколько задниц. Но когда еще появится шанс? Если Праудфут уйдет выращивать ромашки, на его место неизбежно поставят либо Эйвери, который уж точно закрутит гайки, либо кого-то еще более желеобразного, чем Праудфут. Тогда можно будет навсегда забыть про Отдел Тайн. На самом деле, после такого можно будет просто уволиться вслед за Эйвери и забыть о службе как о ночном кошмаре.

— Решайся, — подбодрил Праудфут. — Все честно. Ты займешься своей охотой на бывших Пожирателей, а я доделаю дела. Просто объясни ребятам, что я на их стороне.

— Охотой на бывших Пожирателей? — пробормотал Гарри. — Теперь я смогу только вежливо здороваться с ними на улице. Разве не так, сэр?

— Если ты найдешь что-то... я имею в виду что-то реальное, — сказал Праудфут, вскинув руки. — Что ж, тогда у тебя будет шанс. Кто знает, как тогда обернутся дела? Когда не мы одни будем понимать, что все их отговорки про пытки и заложников — чушь собачья.

— Чушь? — невольно Гарри усмехнулся. — Почему вы так считаете, сэр?

— Я видел своими глазами, сынок, как волшебника пытали Непростительным заклинанием, — по-отечески ответил Праудфут. — Несколько минут... он так кричал... но даже после этого...

— Сэр, — прервал Гарри очередную байку, — чушь — это то, что вы говорите сейчас. Если вы видели, как человек выдержал Круцио — вы, конечно, большой молодец, хотя мне странно слышать от вас, что вы были свидетелем пытки и не попытались ничего предпринять, но я хочу упростить вам задачу. Меня самого пытали, так что ваша история для меня — очередной бред человека, не способного защитить отдел. Я заберу бумагу и дам вам месяц, который вы дали мне, но после этого мы разойдемся. И я надеюсь, сэр, что мне не придется рассказывать остальным о нашем разговоре.

Праудфут прикусил язык и побледнел. Он действительно забыл, что Гарри испытал на себе проклятье Круцио, и он действительно хотел показаться знающим жизнь человеком.

Эйвери вместе с Доу и Камелией караулили Гарри возле выхода. Вчетвером они прошли в кабинет Гарри и закрылись там. Заветная бумага лежала в кармане рядом с пачкой сигарет. Он закурил, сел на стол и стал ждать вопросов.

— Тебя долго не было, — начал Эйвери.

— Мы обсуждали вышивку, — сказал Гарри, затягиваясь.

— Серьезно, Поттер, выкладывай, — нахмурился Эйвери. Доу за его спиной неловко переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Он предложил мне взятку, — ответил Гарри, достал листок и положил на стол.

— Взятку? Тебе что, нужны деньги? — удивился Эйвери.

— Деньги? — Гарри не сразу понял, о чем тот говорит. — О! Вот ты о чем. Нет, прочти.

Эйвери брезгливо поднял листик двумя пальцами, вызвав смешок у Камелии, которая стояла рядом с дверью, опираясь о косяк. Они могли бы стать чудесной парой — яркая брюнетка с вызывающим вырезом и красивым лицом рядом с изуродованным шрамом стариком, но их короткий роман закончился дуэлью.

— Доступ к Отделу Тайн? Он решил подкупить тебя доступом? Поттер, ты в себе? Зачем?!

— Слушай, Джейкоб, ты слышал, что я говорил в его кабинете, — начал Гарри. — Я высказал ему в лицо все, что думал. И я ни от чего не отказываюсь.

— Но? — догадался Эйвери.

— Но, — согласился Гарри. — Долго Праудфут не протянет. Его поставили, чтоб пропихнуть приказ и под шумок пристегнуть поводки, но даже идиоты наверху понимают, что мы не будем слушать его после того, что случилось. Они сместят его, он сам это понимает. Ему нужно еще немного времени. Зачем? Не знаю. Может хочет собрать автографы у начальников всех отделов. Мне срать. Но он предложил мне эту бумажку. Она настоящая, а если нет — я сегодня же уйду, хлопнув дверью. Мне _нужен_ допуск, Джейкоб.

— Я сказал тебе держаться подальше от этого места, Поттер, — нахмурился Эйвери.

— Да, а потом сказал, что искал Муди, — напомнил Гарри. — Все под контролем, я _знаю_ , что делаю. Если у меня хватит сведений, чтобы прижать хоть одного мудака, разве оно того не стоит?

— Стоит, — ответил Эйвери. — У нас, похоже, не так много выбора. Он уже все подписал. Завтра или послезавтра у него будет очередная пресс-конференция с журналистами. Еще через пару дней нас перестанут бояться даже школьники.

— Значит, мы так и сделаем. Выжмем все, что он может нам дать, а потом отпустим с миром. Он сказал, многих собирались уволить, — заметил Гарри. — Вряд ли он умеет врать так красиво.

— Да, не за то взяли на пост, — согласился Эйвери.

— Хочешь сказать, за красивые глаза? — спросила Камелия за его спиной.

— За то, что мухи не обидит, — ответил Эйвери.

— Вы думаете, он просто жалкий старик? — спросила Камелия. — Он ведь участвовал во второй войне.

— Ты не согласна? — спросил Гарри, показывая на стул, который никто так и не занял.

— Благодарю, — ответила Камелия, аккуратно села, подобрав плащ, подцепила пачку сигарет Гарри и закурила. — Мы с ним работали раньше. Думаете, вы его перехитрили? Хрен вам, он та еще сволочь. Все его россказни про жену и внучку — чистой воды выдумка. Да, он любит внучку, но ты видел у него фотографии на столе?

— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри. — Я думал, он не хочет афишировать.

— Ага, — усмехнулась Камелия. — Не хочет афишировать, что любит жену и внучку? Конечно, Поттер, ведь это такой стыдный секрет.

— В Аврорате мало семейных людей, — возразил Гарри.

— Да, потому что мы живем работой, — ответила Камелия, бросив мрачный взгляд на Эйвери, который ответил ей усмешкой. — Короче, дело вот в чем, Поттер. Во время войны Праудфут не отличался ни храбростью, ни предусмотрительностью. Его главная заслуга — он выжил. Как? Боюсь, не обошлось без жертв среди его напарников. Можно ли обвинять его за это? Не думаю, мы все выживали как могли. Ты лучше многих помнишь то время. Я знаю, что ты с ребятами прятался в глуши. Все выживали. Но он был из тех, кто просто не дотянул бы даже до Хогвартса. И все же он участвовал в Битве. Все участвовали, конечно, но ты представь его там. Что он сделал? Я не верю, что ему так сказочно повезло, что он из немногих выжил. Джей? — она кинула взгляд на Эйвери. — Да, легко. Достаточно разок глянуть на него — все ясно. Он выжил бы даже очнувшись в гробу, закопанный заживо. Дерби? На него я тоже поставлю, умом он не блещет, зато видел бы ты, как он использует Оглушающее.

— Я видел, — отозвался Гарри. — Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Он подставляет других, чтобы выжить. Да, возможно. Если будет нужно, я подставлю его самого. Такой расклад тебя устроит?

Камелия дернула плечами:

— Как ты его подставишь?

— У меня есть бумажка, которую он выбил под фальшивым делом, чтобы подкупить меня.

— Ты так и скажешь, Поттер? Подставишься, чтоб утянуть его за собой? — удивилась Камелия.

— Что мне терять? Я не останусь здесь, если все покатится в пропасть. Зато уйду красиво, — он усмехнулся. — Все, что тебя волнует — его подлая натура? Я готов. Если он попытается слить меня, я утащу его следом. Что-то еще?

Камелия сверлила его долгим взглядом, прежде чем улыбнуться:

— Ты хороший парень, Поттер. Делай, как знаешь. Месяц можно потерпеть. Если нароешь что-нибудь — зови, я выйду даже в свой выходной.

— Я т-тоже, — подал голос Доу, про которого Гарри успел забыть.

— Парень, ты еще тут? — спросил у него Эйвери, бросив выразительный взгляд. — Я думал, ты пошел к себе.

— Я п-просто хотел с-сказать, — ответил Чарли, продолжая сверлить взглядом носки своих начищенных ботинок, — что мне вс-се это н-не нравится. Я считаю, что обыски авроров — это н-недопустимо. Д-достаточно экзаменов, с-собеседования и...

— Да, Чарли, — прервал его Гарри, — мы поняли.

Ни Камелия, ни Эйвери не улыбнулись — все они, все, кто был в комнате, оставались смертельно серьезны. Чарли понял, что над ним не потешаются, и значительно кивнул. Гарри представил, как сам чувствовал бы себя, если бы его давняя мечта стать автором воплотилась таким чудовищным образом. Отработать год, чтобы узнать, что теперь к тебе могут вломиться коллеги? Хуже не придумаешь.

— Ладно, Поттер, вот расклад, — сказал Эйвери, подводя итог. — Ты делаешь то, что задумал. Мы не отсвечиваем и тихо разбираем дело мерзских говнюков.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Дело двух пожилых пар блюстителей порядка, — поправился Эйвери, скривившись. — Я про гандонов, которые накатали на нас жалобы за визит в их чудесный дом. Честное слово, парень, я даже разулся.

— Верю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Разбирайте дело не слишком быстро. Если появятся сложности, спросите у Праудфута совета, не оставляйте беднягу в одиночестве, ему сейчас так тяжело.

— О, да, — согласился Эйвери. — Ему очень тяжело. Поттер, как думаешь, если бы у меня был один неплохой артефакт, связанный с Темными Искусствами, и через пару дней такой артефакт нашли бы при обыске дома Праудфута. Как ты считаешь, делом заинтересовались бы в Визенгамоте?

Гарри усмехнулся, затушил очередной окурок и встал:

— Думаю, до таких мер не дойдет, Джейкоб, но на случай нужды у меня тоже найдутся подарки начальству.

— Я скинусь, — подтвердила Камелия.

— В смысле? — тихонько спросил Чарли из-за плеча Эйвери. — Какой еще артефакт?

— Пойдем, парень, объясню тебе кое-что, — вздохнул Эйвери, направляясь к выходу. Камелия напоследок кивнула Гарри и стащила пачку сигарет. Он не стал возражать. Иногда Камелии просто нужно было урвать что-то. Мелочь — бумагу, блокнот. Дело не доходило до клептомании, скорее с помощью таких мелочей она показывала, что они друзья. Ты — мне, я — тебе. Договориться с ней было настолько просто, что коллеги из других отделов могли окрестить ее грубым словом, чего Гарри не выносил.

Оставшись наедине с пепельницей и бесполезными бумагами, Гарри забрал допуск в Отдел Тайн и перечитал текст. Все двери были открыты, любые запросы были одобрены. На секунду он представил себя главой Аврората времен облав на Пожирателей. Тогда, по словам Эйвери, у начальника при себе каждый день было разрешение на применение экстренных мер. Можно было войти в любой дом, обездвижить хозяев и спокойно проверить каждый угол, чтобы убедиться в безопасности. Чаще всего наводки оказывались бесполезны, но из десяти облав две заканчивались приговорами Визенгамота. Пусть даже в Азкабане больше не осталось дементоров, все равно находиться там для любого означало серьезное наказание.

Теперь даже такая малость как допуск в Отдел Тайн для авроров была мечтой. Гарри знал, что за каждым его шагом в хранилище будут следить. Если не при помощи заклинаний, то при помощи уборщиков и даже коллег. Вряд ли Праудфут настолько туп, чтобы подкупить одного Гарри. Наверняка сволочь нашла путь к сердцу нескольких изгоев. Кого он завербовал? Эйвери? Нет, вряд ли, старик слишком принципиален. Доу? Почти наверняка. Нужно будет предупредить Джейкоба, хотя тот, скорее всего, в курсе. Камелию? Нет, она не считает начальство чем-то серьезней мебели. Ей не довелось участвовать в Битве, но она уже служила два года к тому дню, так что застала самое горячее время. Политика Праудфута была ей поперек горла так же, как Гарри или Эйвери.

Гадать было бесполезно. Нужно было обладать хитростью Риддла, чтобы разобраться в хитросплетении отношений.

— Если бы можно было спросить совета, — прошептал Гарри.

Слова были безобидными, и услышь их кто-нибудь посторонний — не заметил бы ничего дурного, но Гарри обожгло стыдом. С кем он собрался советоваться? С человеком, который убил его родителей?

Закинув руки за голову, Гарри сел удобней и прикрыл глаза. Нужное воспоминание мгновенно сформировалось в воображении. Риддл с презрением смотрел на Малфоя сквозь Гарри.

— Что бы ты сделал?

Как можно решить проблему отсутствия подходящих врагов? Праудфут, в сущности, прав. Авроров заставляют заниматься работой, которая не подходит для них. Проверять глупости вроде старых ловушек времен первой Войны. Доходит до того, что им приходится рассказывать детям волшебников технику безопасности во время тренировок. Министерство не знает, чем занять целый отдел. Естественно, Праудфут смог выжать максимум из ситуации. Если ситуация окажется хоть на йоту сложнее, все вернется на круги своя.

— Вернется, — прошептал Гарри.

Для восстановления прав нужно немного — военное время. Как его добиться? Заполучить сильного умного врага. Если бы Волдеморт вернулся во второй раз, Министерство перестало бы игнорировать угрозу раз и навсегда. Один раз — совпадение, но два раза — нет, даже после смерти Волдеморта Министерство сохранило бы статус Аврората.

Они ведь никогда не злоупотребляли полномочиями. Какая глупость — идти в авроры, чтобы иметь возможность укладывать волшебников лицом в пол. Они шли для того, чтобы защищать людей. Их должность называлась «аврор» — защитник. Не было ничего лучше для любого из отдела, как защитить невиновного. Хотели они сажать за решетку преступников? Да! Но главным было вовсе не это. Они хотели, чтобы невиновные оказались в безопасности. Неважно, были невиновные детьми, стариками или простыми волшебниками. Неважно, пусть даже невиновные были магглами — им было все равно. Главным _всегда_ было защитить остальных от зла. Некоторым для этого приходилось пожертвовать собой.

Теперь они посмешище. Гарри помнил, как Фадж отказывался признать возвращение Темного Лорда, несмотря на то, что у него был живой свидетель. Да, чудом выживший, но что мешало Министру попросить воспоминание? Гарри бы отдал его, о, Мерлин Великий, он отдал бы тогда все, чтобы ему поверили. Но Фаджу было выгодно назвать Гарри дурачком под руководством Дамблдора.

Все повторялось. Авроры снова выглядят недалекими верзилами в новостях «Пророка». Неловкий обыск, который начался со взлома двери? Тут же горячий репортаж от хозяев дома, которые рады рассказать все подробности. Допрос, где пришлось повысить голос, потому что ставки были слишком высоки? Что ж, вот выговор от начальника за то, что отказались дождаться экспертизы.

Гарри знал, что будет дальше. Половину стариков распустят, не останется почти никого, кто помнит сложное время. Если возникнет реальная угроза — их уничтожат за считанные секунды. Именно так несколько лет назад Волдеморт вернулся к власти. Все, что ему было нужно, — дождаться, когда бдительность Аврората снизится. Кто тогда мог противостоять ему? Аластор Муди? Даже его подменил более талантливый Пожиратель Смерти.

— Более талантливый, — прошептал Гарри, разглядывая заполненную окурками пепельницу.

Несмотря на то, что он поел, выпил чаю, обсудил все детали текущего дела с коллегами и даже вывалил Праудфуту, как хорошо думает о нем, голова была забита глупостями. Можно ли сравнивать младшего Крауча с Муди? Стоит ли идти за Министерством, когда Министерству больше не выгодно держать большой штат авроров, способных противостоять серьезному врагу?

Чем они сильнее, тем больше угроза. Гарри читал «Пророк», как любой сотрудник Министерства. Не было и выпуска, чтобы хоть в одной колонке одному из сонма журналистов не приспичило выставить Аврорат сборищем безумных фанатиков.

С тяжелым сердцем Гарри встал из кресла и пошел к выходу из кабинета, чтобы воспользоваться взяткой Праудфута. Ему нужна была полка или стеллаж с воспоминаниями магглов. Он еще не знал, какую часть общего архива занимают их свидетельства, но готовился к худшему. Два-три флакона — даже такое будет праздником.

В хранилище никого не было — он окликнул мистера Черлизона, но никто не отозвался. Проверка заклинаниями тоже не дала результата. Либо Гарри действительно был один в комнате, просто его паранойя не могла смириться с такой мыслью, либо в комнате был кто-то намного сильнее.

— Кто? Темный Лорд? — пробормотал Гарри, пробираясь к стеллажам.

Вернулось на миг давно позабытое чувство опасности. Он вспомнил, как впервые оказался в Отделе Тайн. Да, тогда враг казался непобедимым. Теперь непобедимой казалась система. Чем больше он делал для магической Британии, тем сильней магическая Британия хотела, чтобы он ушел в отставку.

Так было с каждым в Аврорате. Если ты безобиден, бесполезен и слова не можешь сказать поперек начальству, тебе выдадут премию. Как только ты высовываешь нос — что ж, самое время для серьезного разговора.

Полки с воспоминаниями не были помечены символами, которые Гарри мог бы отнести к волшебникам или магглам. Вот где дискриминация могла бы спасти положение. Увы, судя по всему, и тех, и других классифицировали по алфавиту, а он просто не мог понять по фамилиям, кто гипотетически был волшебником, а кто — нет.

Несмотря на обилие дат и имен, его взгляд привлекла фамилия Лоусон. Вовсе не из-за того, что буква «Л» могла что-то значить. Дата под ней не испарилась бы из его памяти даже в бреду: 25 июня 1995 года. День, который последовал за возрождением Тома.

— На следующий день, — пробормотал Гарри.

Он взял флакон и понес к ближайшему Омуту. Когда жидкость пролилась на поверхность, он почувствовал, как задрожали руки. После целого дня, полного событий, после всех разговоров сложно было поверить, что он наконец вернется туда. Туда, к человеку, который мог за несколько минут полностью преобразить другого.

— Ты просто посмотришь, как ему удавалось обмануть их, — сказал Гарри вслух. Когда слова разлетелись по хранилищу, ему стало спокойней. Теперь, даже если за ним следили, у него было подходящее оправдание.

Мистеру Лоусону было не больше тридцати, он был одет в строгий костюм и шел по пустой улице. Воспоминание начиналось с запасом — его извлекали из человека, который не мог сопротивляться. Гарри шел несколько минут следом за Лоусоном, прокручивая палочку между пальцев.

Риддла он заметил, когда прошло минут пять — не меньше. Лоусон шагал настолько обыденно и неинтересно, что его движения убаюкивали не хуже снотворного. Гарри потерял бдительность в пространстве, где ничто не могло угрожать ему.

— Может, из-за этого ты возвращаешься? — подумал Гарри, провожая взглядом Тома, который преследовал Лоусона. — Потому что здесь тебе ничто не грозит.

Все произошло в тесном переулке, где валялись пивные бутылки и овощные объедки. Поблизости был ресторан, или кто-то из жильцов дома ненавидел выносить мусор. Дождавшись, когда Лоусон зайдет в переулок, Риддл обездвижил его и не меняя темпа подошел ближе.

Гарри шел след в след, опасаясь пропустить важную деталь. Здесь он не был аврором, ему не нужно было предотвращать преступления. Все, что оставалось — извлечь опыт.

— Вы совсем не изменились, — тихо сказал Риддл, наклоняясь, чтобы разглядеть Лоусона получше. — Бесполезные, суетливые. По крайней мере, для чего-то вы годитесь.

Проклятье было ожидаемым, но Гарри все равно отшатнулся, когда услышал «Круцио». Быть может, дело было в том, что Риддл произнес заклинание слишком близко к нему?

— Маленькие глупые муравьи, — пробормотал Риддл, продолжая держать палочку наготове. Непростительное заклинание все еще действовало на Лоусона, тот кричал, пытался тянуться вверх грудью, хватал себя за голову, извивался ужом под ногами Тома.

Гарри встал рядом, вплотную, чтобы слышать дыхание.

— Вы так долго варились в своем мирке, — сказал Том, усмехаясь. — Хорошо быть живым, — он глубоко вдохнул, не отводя взгляда от Лоусона. — Хорошо, что... — Том вдруг резко обернулся и нахмурился. Змеиные глаза сосредоточились на человеке сзади, которого Гарри не мог разглядеть.

Воспоминание начало меркнуть. Его ценность заключалась лишь в том, что Том открыто озвучил свои идеи, а еще начал говорить фразу, которая могла пролить свет на хоркруксы, но оборвал ее из-за непрошенного свидетеля. Возможно, именно свидетель был причиной, по которой бедняга Лоусон остался жив.

В этом переулке Том не собирался оставлять в живых случайного маггла. Разумеется, он шел туда с одной целью — развлечься после долгих лет забвения.

— Ты же снимал шлюху, — пробормотал Гарри, — считай — тоже самое.

Отличий, впрочем, хватало. Взять хотя бы тот банальный факт, что после короткого секса дамы, ошивающиеся неподалеку от Министерства, не просто выживали, а неплохо наживались на его визитах. Он, разумеется, не винил их в этом, скорее уж думал, что взяли меньше положенного.

Так легко было представить, что волшебник, вынужденный много лет перебиваться отголосками ощущений, решил вдруг в честь «начала новой жизни», как бы глупо это ни звучало для окружающих, устроить праздник. Да, такое было вполне возможно. Гарри, например, упился до беспамятства, когда его взяли в Аврорат. Почти каждый, кто задержался на должности дольше года, напивался похожим образом. Нужно было как-то отметить день, когда началась жизнь.

Он знал, что оправдывает убийцу, но учитывая, что воспоминание попало в Отдел Тайн, можно было надеяться, что маггл пережил хотя бы следствие. Да, потом его мог настигнуть инсульт, инфаркт или другие проблемы немагических «существ», и все-таки Том дал бедняге фору.

Гарри сидел на скамейке недалеко от Омута, курил и вспоминал байки, которыми кормили его во время учебы. Сошедшие с ума Лонгботтомы. Печальная трагедия, он и сейчас многое отдал бы, если бы к родителям Невилла вернулся рассудок. Увы, они попали под руку ненормальной Беллатрисе и ее несчастному мужу.

Можно ли обвинять Лестрейнджей в том, что они пытали Лонгботтомов? Да, конечно. Вина Лестрейнджей была очевидна. Два взрослых человека атаковали...

— ... двух взрослых волшебников, — пробормотал Гарри, затягиваясь. Да, непохоже было, что речь шла о перевесе сил. Беллатриса, конечно, пыталась вернуть свое божество, а ее Родольфус, наверное, к тому моменту плохо понимал, что реально, а что выдумано. Закончилось все печально.

В другом, лучшем мире Беллатрисе следовало найти маггловского врача и сидеть возле него несколько лет, а ее супругу — найти другую пару. В другом, лучшем мире родители Гарри остались бы живы.

В мире, где каждый мог получить любовь и понимание. Увы, такого мира не существовало. Зато место, где Гарри курил третью сигарету, было вполне реальным.

Он бросил окурок на пол. Ему хотелось поскорее найти следующее воспоминание. Пусть там будет Люциус — плевать. Главное, Гарри увидит продолжение.

— Давай, сволочь, покажи что-нибудь новое. Я ввязался в это не ради жалкого Круцио в подворотне.

Ему не хотелось смотреть на имя маггла, представлять дату. Он просто надеялся, что следующее воспоминание окажется хоть на йоту сильнее предыдущего. Пусть в этот раз жертвой тоже окажется безликий маггл, но хотя бы _последствия_ будут серьзнее.

Легкий снег, запорошивший кладбище, все равно не изменил картину достаточно, чтобы Гарри мог спутать ее с другим местом. Он понял, где находится, как только повертел головой.

Кладбище, которое снилось ему несколько лет. Надгробные плиты, которые он выучил наизусть. Здесь был похоронен отец Волдеморта. Здесь Гарри лишился защиты своей матери и стал свидетелем возрождения темного волшебника. Много лет назад именно здесь все началось по-настоящему.

— Добро пожаловать, — прошептал Волдеморт, наклоняясь над тем самым местом, где Гарри обрел способность видеть.

Женщина, которая лежала там, была обездвижена, но Гарри, в отличие от нее, мог в любую секунду уйти.

— Не поднимайтесь, я настаиваю, — рассмеялся Волдеморт.

В его голосе было что-то новое. Гарри с трудом сохранял хладнокровие, но все же понимал, что происходящее с женщиной на кладбище совсем не похоже на пытку Люциуса или дуэль с Родольфусом.

— Тебе страшно, — прошептал Гарри, обходя Волдеморта. — Ты напуган. Вот почему ты...

— Круцио, — промурлыкал, почти шепнул Волдеморт, склонившись над жертвой.

Маггла выгнулась навстречу палочке, пытаясь уменьшить боль. Ее крик был предусмотрительно задержан проклятьем молчания. Она, в отличие от Люциуса или Беллатрисы, не представляла никакого интереса.

Том обходил ее вокруг вместе с Гарри, который следовал шаг в шаг, и пытался добиться эффекта, то отпуская жертву, то накладывая проклятье вновь.

— У тебя не получится, — пробормотал Гарри.

У Волдеморт не хватало детали, важной части, которая будто исчезла после того, как он вернулся к жизни на кладбище, где теперь пытал беззащитную магглу.

— Зачем? — спросил Гарри, склоняясь над женщиной. Ни ее лицо, ни ее крики — ничего не вызывало интереса. Она была случайной жертвой, которую могли принести Волдеморту последователи, или он сам мог выхватить ее из переулков крупных городов. Не имело значения, кто она. Что было важно — она могла кричать. Теперь Тому достаточно было слышать ее крики.

— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри, в очередной раз наклоняясь над женщиной, которая хваталась за податливую влажную землю, горстями загребала ее, пачкая одежду и кожу. Как будто пыталась зарыться внутрь, лишь бы избавиться от мучителя. — Нет, ты ведь хочешь совсем другого...

Люциус Малфой и то, что произошло с ним, мелькнуло перед Гарри короткой вспышкой. Те события имели значение, играли важную роль, эти — были даже меньше, чем развлечением.

Он встал, отвлекся от жертвы и заглянул в обезображенное ритуалом воскрешения лицо. Бледная кожа, резкие движения, взгляд жертвы.

— Ты не был таким, — сказал Гарри, отступая. — Ты не был таким, ты хотел другого.

Прошло полчаса, час, день уже приближался к концу, когда он понял, что сидит на лавке напротив Омута. Ему хотелось взять следующее воспоминание, но он боялся, что увидит очередную глупость. Как будто ему предложили посмотреть, как дрочит или просто смотрит стриптиз другой мужчина. Как будто он подсмотрел за жизнью другого человека, который всеми силами пытался оградить себя от преследования.

Вторая пачка сигарет кончилась. Первую стащила Камелия, а эта просто не выдержала напора Гарри.

Было ясно, что ничего хорошего в памяти магглов он не увидит. В лучшем случае наткнется на очередное «Круцио», но даже это казалось лучше черноты неизвестности. Знать, что Темный Лорд не мог удержаться от пыток, было куда лучше, чем отслеживать план по профилактике преступности среди восточного округа.

— Еще одно, — сказал себе Гарри, выхватывая очередной флакон с полки.

На нем не было особой даты, на нем не было имени Риддла. Хотя, как Гарри успел заметить, писать имя Риддла архивисты так и не научились. В лучшем случае он был Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Падение, удар — Гарри успел привыкнуть к ощущению появления в чужой памяти. На сей раз вокруг него было много людей. Пожиратели Смерти, целая толпа. Должно быть, воспоминание значилось важным в архиве. Странно, что никто не удосужился подписать его. Едва ли Том оставлял много свидетелей после того, как отводил душу пытками.

— Отводил душу, — пробормотал Гарри, дожидаясь, пока цветные кляксы воспоминаний обретут человеческую форму.

Лица Пожирателей были скрыты масками, они стояли широким кругом на мирном газоне, который никак не вязался с мрачностью момента. Гарри еще не знал, что случится, но там, где собралось _столько_ Пожирателей Смерти, не могло произойти ничего хорошего. В лучшем случае они просто убьют жертву, но тогда воспоминание не оказалось бы в хранилище.

— Наш хороший знакомый, — раздался громкий голос, который Гарри не перепутал бы ни с одним другим, — мистер _Форд_ , оказался настолько безрассуден, что нам всем пришлось сегодня нанести ему визит.

Пожиратели расступились, пропуская в круг Риддла, когда воспоминание обрело четкость. В центре валялись два человека, мужчина и женщина. Было ясно, что их одежда предназначалась для праздника, но перепачкалась в грязи так сильно, что с трудом позволяла разглядеть необычный фасон..

— Мистер Форд, — продолжил Том, приближаясь к лежавшим, — счел хорошим шагом в закреплении наших дружеских отношений заключение _брака_.

В полнейшей тишине, которая наступила после его слов, тихо заплакала женщина. Гарри разглядел ее одежду внимательней. Пожалуй, она могла сойти за свадебное платье, хотя белого цвета на ней не осталось вовсе. Разве что кому-то пришло в голову проводить церемонию в коричневом? Вечерний свет добавлял бледному лицу женщины и зелени газона розоватый оттенок. Пожиратели Смерти продолжали молча стоять кругом, даже явная издевка Риддла не заставила их издать подобие смеха. Все собравшиеся были предельно серьезны.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мистер Форд, — сказал Том, наклонившись к замершему от ужаса мужчине. — Вы не просто _расстроили_ меня. Вы предали мое доверие. Если вам казалось, что Фиделиус защитит вашу скромную церемонию, думаю, теперь эти иллюзии рассеялись.

Мужчина закрыл глаза, его губы сжались, и Гарри понял, что тот изо всех сил пытается не плакать при лежащей рядом невесте.

— Когда мы обсуждали наши договоренности, мистер Форд, я предельно четко высказал свои требования, — улыбнулся Том, выпрямляясь.

В отличие от лежащих напуганных людей он был одет в отглаженный идеально чистый костюм. Палочка в его руке казалась продолжением продуманного образа. Даже пуговицы, казалось, он выбрал в цвет древесины. После воскрешения Риддл больше не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.

— Круцио, — сказал Том, направив палочку на женщину.

Она закричала и попыталась отползти, когда пытка закончилась, по всей видимости, надеясь на чудо. Когда ее спина уперлась в одного из Пожирателей Смерти, тот просто остался стоять на месте, как стена или дерево. Гарри пришло на ум слово «декорация». Ему захотелось сорвать маску хотя бы с одного из них, чтобы увидеть, что происходит в душе человека, который наблюдает за пыткой.

— Что ж, мистер Форд, — сказал Том. Женщина, которой дали передышку, затравленно глядела по сторонам в поисках уязвимого места. Она нашла рядом с собой низкорослого Пожирателя, возможно, сочла его женщиной или ребенком, поползла в ту сторону, шепча как можно тише: «Пожалуйста».

— Прекратите, мой лорд, я сделаю все, что вы скажете, — прошептал мистер Форд, переводя взгляд с несчастной жены на Тома и обратно. Гарри чувствовал, как тот боится, что новой жертвой станет он сам. Странно, что такой слабый человек решился бросить вызов Тому. Зачем? Неужели думал, что ему сойдет с рук предательство?

— О, какой поворот событий, — усмехнулся Том, и его лицо исказила ненависть. Гарри подошел ближе, пытаясь понять, что стало причиной. — Вы говорили мне, мистер Форд, те же слова месяц назад. Предполагаю, уже тогда вы знали свою драгоценную магглу?

— Нет, я не... — пробормотал мистер Форд, но его неумелая ложь не подействовала даже на Гарри.

— Пожалуйста! — невеста тем временем сорвалась на крик.

— Люциус, избавь меня от этого, — сказал Том, бросив взгляд на одного из Пожирателей.

Должно быть, он помнил расположение каждого, хотя большинство не выделялось ничем — ни телосложением, ни ростом. Гарри огляделся, пытаясь представить вокруг не врагов, а союзников. Каково это — стоять в центре круга людей, готовых ради тебя выполнить любую прихоть по мановению пальца?

Малфой достал палочку и взмахнул ей. Теперь женщина, продолжая кричать, не издавала ни звука. Она одарила Люциуса злым взглядом и поползла дальше. Ее надежда на лучшее граничила с безумием — возможно, именно так бедный мистер Форд и оказался лежащим на спине перед Волдемортом. Из-за чужого оптимизма.

— Вы думали обмануть меня, мистер Форд, — продолжил Том, медленно направляя палочку на мужчину. Тот задрожал, закрыл глаза и стал бормотать нечленораздельные просьбы. — Почему бы вам для разнообразия не вести себя достойно? — спросил Том. — Нотт, помоги бедному мистеру Форду стоять. Газеты обвиняют меня в жестокости, но, друзья, вы видите, что я пальцем не тронул несчастного мистера Форда. Пока, — добавил он, провожая взглядом волшебника, который повис на руках одного из Пожирателей. Круг мгновенно сомкнулся, стоило Нотту выйти вперед. Они действовали как одно целое. Стоять среди них в эту минуту означало быть непобедимым. Видеть, что гнев лорда Волдеморта направлен на предателей, чувствовать неуязвимость.

Гарри медленно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Говорить с вами так гораздо удобней, — сказал Том, когда Нотту удалось поставить дрожащее тело Форда ровно. — Несмотря на то, что между нами вышло недопонимание, я дам вам шанс все исправить. У меня хорошее настроение, мистер Форд, вы повеселили меня своей жалкой игрой. Мы давно не собирались такой большой компанией, — он обвел взглядом круг, — вы, можно сказать, собрали старых друзей вместе.

— Что угодно, мой лорд, — бормотал без остановки Форд.

Гарри нахмурился — он посмотрел уже достаточно воспоминаний, чтобы понять, по какому сценарию пойдет Том. Тем более странно было слушать «что угодно» от бедного жениха.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что он потребует? — прошептал Гарри, вглядываясь в испачканное грязью лицо Форда. Торжественная прическа превратилась в безобразные торчащие в разные стороны политые гелем пряди, из курносого носа тянулась дорожка подсохшей крови, голубые глаза, залитые слезами, глядели в грудь Риддла — Форд не смел посмотреть выше.

— Что угодно, — повторил с издевкой Том. — Люциус, дай ему палочку.

Малфой вышел из круга, сомкнувшегося за его спиной, и принес вторую палочку — такой Гарри еще не видел, и она, судя по всему, принадлежала мистеру Форду.

— Ты ведь успел запомнить заклинание? — спросил Том, взял палочку из руки Люциуса и протянул Форду. Нотт отпустил его правую руку, позволяя забрать предложенное.

До Форда, судя по выражению его лица, начало доходить, что он сказал и что теперь вынужден будет делать. Взглядом он попытался найти невесту. Она уже проползла один круг, оставив за собой примятую траву, но не сдавалась и продолжала попытки, безмолвно умоляя Пожирателей расступиться.

«Невозможно быть настолько тупой», — подумал Гарри.

Несколько секунд Том наблюдал за перемещениями несостоявшейся миссис Форд и сказал:

— Чем больше я узнаю вашу невесту, мистер Форд, тем меньше понимаю вас. Что ж, приступайте, заклинание вам известно. Если хотите, — он улыбнулся, коснулся палочкой груди мистера Форда, — я напомню его.

— Н-нет, — запинаясь ответил тот.

— Прекрасно, значит ваша память не _всегда_ настолько плоха, — сказал Том, отступая. — Не задерживайте нас, мистер Форд! — крикнул он, приближаясь к женщине. Она заметила его и снова уперлась спиной в ближайшего Пожирателя. — Гойл, будь добр. — Том кивнул головой, давая указание, которого Гарри не мог понять. Разобраться в этом кивке можно было, только если человек следил за самыми незначительными жестами и запоминал их много лет.

Гойл наклонился, схватил женщину под руки, поставил на ноги и вышел вместе с ней на середину круга. Гарри замер возле мистера Форда, который перехватывал палочку столь часто, будто она стала скользкой или могла вытечь из его рук.

— Не тяните, мистер Форд, я не собираюсь ждать вас, — сказал Том, неторопливо обходя круг.

— Круцио, — прошептал волшебник, едва удерживая палочку.

Судя по тому, что с женщиной ничего не произошло, заклинание не сработало. Гарри помнил, что даже искренней ненависти порой не хватало. Если мистер Форд никогда в своей жизни не произносил Непростительное, ему могли потребоваться часы, дни, а может годы на освоение.

— Вы решили нас повеселить? — спросил Том, скрестив руки на груди.

— Круцио! — закричал волшебник, но его вопль был единственной пыткой, которая последовала. Женщина глядела на него с возмущением, но без страха. Даже она понимала, что у ее жениха нет шансов.

— Вы _настолько_ бесполезны? — спросил Том.

Мистер Форд выпустил палочку и закрыл глаза свободной рукой. Повисла тишина, в ней шевелились только Том, рыдающий мистер Форд и женщина, которая пыталась вырваться из хватки Гойла.

— Я надеялся на развлечение, мистер Форд, но вы не способны даже развлечь, — сказал Том. — Господа, нас здесь больше ничего не держит. Люциус, убери, встретимся вечером. Был рад видеть вас.

«Он относился к ним с уважением, если они выполняли все, что он требовал», — подумал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как аппарируют один за другим Пожиратели. Остались Нотт, Гойл, Малфой и еще один Пожиратель.

— Бросьте их, — приказал Малфой, снимая маску. Время изменило его, но он еще не был тем мистером Малфоем, которого помнил Гарри. Нотт и Гойл отпустили своих жертв и отошли в сторону, тихо обмениваясь фразами.

— Позвольте мне, — вмешался четвертый Пожиратель, и Гарри узнал Снейпа.

— Северус, ты слышал приказ, — ответил Малфой.

— Пожалуйста, я еще никогда не...

Ему не пришлось заканчивать, чтобы все присутствующие, включая Гарри и побледневшего мистера Форда поняли, о чем идет речь.

Малфой долго смотрел на Северуса, прежде чем кивнуть, потом забрал палочку Форда с газона и аппарировал. Нотт и Гойл быстро последовали за ним.

«Он что, просто _доверил_ Северусу приказ Тома?» — ужаснулся Гарри.

— Авада Кедавра, — тихо произнес Снейп. Тело мистера Форда упало на газон. Снейп не стал выжидать, ничего не объяснил и не колебался даже секунды.

Женщина опомнилась и побежала прочь, но Снейп обездвижил ее, подошел и достал флакон.

«Зачем? Он ведь еще не работал на... или он уже тогда искал возможность к отступлению? Бессмысленно, женщина запомнила, что он убил ее жениха...» — мыслей было так много, что Гарри не успевал обдумать каждую.

Снейп тем временем извлек воспоминание и прошептал:

— Обливиэйт.

Вдвоем они аппарировали. На газоне осталось тело заплаканного мистера Форда, на его лице навсегда застыло удивление, которое запомнила его невеста.

Гарри вышел из Отдела Тайн и направился в Лондон, чтобы поесть, купить сигарет и проветрить сознание. В темноте хранилища ему приходили в голову неправильные мысли. Самой назойливой из них было ощущение, которого он никогда не испытывал — полной безопасности перед лицом любого врага. Том превратил Пожирателей в детали механизма, который был непобедим, пока функционировал. Такие собрания, о которых в учебниках писали «безумные пытки», помогали им ощущать себя частью большего. Смерти магглов и предателей Пожиратели не воспринимали чудовищными, скорее — неизбежной частью, ценой своей власти, силы и безопасности. Они не были в полном смысле пытками. Он прошептал:

— Жертвоприношение.

Людям ведь хватало ума убивать других людей ради богов-невидимок, так почему бы им не убивать ради божества, которое _действительно_ делало их неуязвимыми.

Лондон встретил его моросью, промозглым ветром и обычной для конца рабочего дня руганью прохожих. Гарри купил в маггловском ларьке сигареты — для этого у него при себе всегда были «отдельные» деньги. Некоторые волшебники называли их «фальшивыми» или «ненастоящими», но Гарри всегда дипломатично говорил «отдельные».

— С особенностями развития, — пробормотал он, прикуривая.

Том не считал даже других волшебников равными себе, что говорить о магглах, которые даже при огромном желании, которое было, например, у бедной женщины из последнего воспоминания, попросту ничего не могли сделать.

И все же сцена с мистером Фордом чем-то зацепила Тома. Вспышка гнева на его лице не казалась наигранной. Зачем бы ему прилагать усилия, когда вокруг готовые подчиняться кивку головы Пожиратели, а _противников_ даже назвать так нельзя. Гарри с самого начала ясно было, что Том не собирался повторно вербовать предателя.

— О-о-о, — протянул Гарри, улыбаясь, как будто первым понял ответ на сложную загадку. — Тебя задевало предательство. Тебя бесило, что этот жалкий курносый мальчишка решился выступить против _тебя_.

Гарри вспомнил, с какой неохотой, явно из необходимости, Том после возрождения на кладбище простил Малфоя. Будь у него выбор, он убил бы Малфоя за предательство, но это означало бы, что у него не останется могущественных союзников и придется потерять много времени на поиск новых. Даже после того, как Малфой временно восстановил свой статус, к нему приставили Беллатрису.

— Вот почему ты позволял ей все, — шепнул сигарете Гарри. — Она осталась тебе верна. Она, Барти. Не так уж много, да? Ты был взбешен. Ты не мог поверить, что они отказались от того, что ты подарил им. Ты никого из них не простил. Для тебя они были не просто клятвопреступники, ты, наверное, считал их грешниками, — ему стало смешно, и он закашлялся от дыма. — Как тяжело тебе было понять, что тебя победил младенец... Вряд ли ты ненавидел хоть кого-то так же сильно, как меня. За одну ночь потерять _все_ , _всех_. Бедный, бедный Том.

Ему показалось, что неподалеку кашлянул человек, он обернулся на звук, но там никого не было.

«Впредь не говори глупостей вслух, иначе закончишь перед Визенгамотом», — сказал он себе и отправился в паб.

Хозяйка вынесла ему ужин, где сосисок было в три раза больше, а в качестве гарнира и овощей выступала питательная масса, пережаренная до черноты. Он начал есть и достал из кармана разрешение Праудфута, чтобы еще разок уточнить, куда его пустили и не проворонить шанс узнать побольше.

— Мистер Поттер! — радостно воскликнул Чарли Доу. Последний месяц он повадился ходить в тот же паб, но почти всегда оставался за стойкой, цедя пинту весь вечер, а теперь, видимо, набрался храбрости.

— Сядешь? — предложил Гарри, отодвигая тарелку, чтобы Чарли мог поставить свою.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — поблагодарил тот, уселся и начал скрипеть вилкой. — Я никак не мог понять, чего вы все ходите сюда. Еда ужасная, пиво кислое.

— О вкусах не спорят, — усмехнулся Гарри, убирая разрешение. Чарли был настроен на разговор, а светить бумажкой на публику не стоило.

— Вот именно! — обрадовался Чарли. — Теперь только сюда и хожу. Пришел, поел и до утра сыт.

— Ну да, — согласился Гарри, не понимая, почему для Чарли это стало целым событием.

До пресловутого «Дела о двух Метках» они с Чарли почти не общались. Обычно напарником Доу становился Эйвери, в лучших традициях наставничества передавая «опыт поколений».

— Я хотел сказать, мистер Поттер, что очень благодарен вам, — начал Чарли.

Гарри посмотрел на него с подозрением. Прочувствованные речи еще ни разу в его жизни не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Даже речи Дамблдора на первое сентября обычно превращались в предупреждение о грядущей катастрофе.

— Да ну? — ответил Гарри.

— Спасибо, что не сняли меня с дела, — сказал Чарли, тщательно разрезая сосиску в тарелке. Гарри уже много лет не прикасался к ножу. Если можно откусить — зачем утруждаться.

— Зачем? Ты не помешаешь, — сказал Гарри.

Чарли промолчал, и Гарри успел доесть свою порцию прежде, чем понял, что его собеседник тихонько сопит над тарелкой. Прокрутив разговор, он предположил, что ляпнул лишнего.

— Эй, Доу, что с тобой? — спросил Гарри.

— Я д-думал, вы с-считаете, что я м-могу по-помочь, — признался Чарли, не сводя глаз с тарелки.

— О-о, — протянул Гарри. — Дело не в тебе, Чарли. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не наткнемся на склад с Пожирателями Смерти. Здесь помогать не с чем.

— Как? — удивился Чарли. — Три Метки — это серьезная угроза. Мистер Поттер, я уверен, что это не может быть простым совпадением. Нам нужно еще раз осмотреть места. Я читал о заклинании, которое позволяет понять, что произошло на местности, и...

— Чарли, — оборвал его Гарри. — Послушай, ты не обязан показывать свой энтузиазм в этом деле. Будет много достойных дел, я уверен.

— Вы правда так думаете? — спросил Чарли.

Гарри задумался. Думал ли он, что будут стоящие дела? Нет, вряд ли. Кражи, взлом, много бытовых конфликтов, которые заканчивались некрасивыми сценами. Вот и все, что им осталось.

— Ты попал в Аврорат не в самое удачное время, — признал Гарри. — Просто держи ухо востро, и что-нибудь обязательно подвернется. Договорились?

— Ладно, — согласился Чарли, но было видно, как сильно он огорчен. Ему некуда было деть энтузиазм. Вряд ли Эйвери воспринимал его всерьез. Талант мальчишки пропадал впустую. Если он так и останется заикающимся неуверенным в себе новичком, едва ли от него будет польза в настоящей заварушке.

Старики уйдут — это ясно по последнему собранию. Вслед за Эйвери потянутся Филдсон и Чейн. Камелия останется, но без Джейкоба она тоже потеряет хватку — он всегда держал ее в тонусе. Конечно, в отделе еще много людей, но у всех одна и та же проблема — скука на фоне банальных, нелепых преступлений, предотвратить которые можно лишь под тотальным Империо. Запустить в водопровод Веритасерум и ждать, пока парочки выпустят пар, высказывая друг другу правду.

Гарри попрощался с Чарли и пошел домой, потому что ему нужно было выспаться. Он не хотел оставить ужин возле полки хранилища, когда желудок не выдержит очередного перемещения в Омут. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, хотя бы немного.

Дом миссис Доркинс обычно встречал Гарри приветливой темнотой, но сейчас во всех комнатах горели огни.

Гарри нырнул в переулок, накинул Мантию на случай, если у миссис Доркинс непрошенные гости, и аппарировал на порог. Дверь была не заперта, он попал внутрь, шагнул в сторону на случай, если его ждали, но никто не использовал проклятье, и Гарри прошел в соседнюю комнату, где миссис Доркинс принимала собственных гостей.

Иногда здесь вместе с ней Гарри ужинал или пил чай. Обычно такое бывало по праздникам, которые старушка любила и считала поводом приготовить целую кучу отвратительной еды. Он не винил ее и послушно ел безвкусные кексы. По крайней мере, они были съедобными.

Теперь в комнате собралась небольшая толпа в форме министерских сотрудников. К удивлению Гарри, здесь был Праудфут и целых трое сотрудников Отдела магического правопорядка. Все волшебники выглядели строго, миссис Доркинс охотно рассказывала им, когда Гарри возвращается домой «обычно».

Он хотел остаться за Мантией, но понял, что может подставить себя этой глупостью, так что снял ее, быстро убрал во внутренний карман куртки и вошел в комнату, громко поприветствовав всех.

— О, Гарри! — обрадовался Праудфут и начал счастливо улыбаться. — Рад, что ты уже здесь. Будет лучше, если все произойдет в твоем присутствии.

— О чем вы? — спросил Гарри.

— Ребята, не будем тянуть, поднимайтесь, — сказал сотрудникам Отдела магического правопорядка Праудфут и начал махать руками, призывая действовать быстро. Те кивками поприветствовали Гарри и пошли мимо него к лестнице.

— Праудфут, что происходит? — спросил Гарри.

— Нам нужно разобраться с жалобой, — охотно пояснил Праудфут. — Миссис Скормсби настаивала, чтобы мы провели полноценное расследование. Вы, как руководитель группы, обязаны...

— Праудфут, я думал, мы это обсуждали? — прервал его Гарри, но тут же пожалел о сказанном, потому что последний сотрудник резко обернулся на него и спросил:

— Обсуждали что?

— Планы на Рождество, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Сэр, вы ведь не собираетесь всерьез обыскать меня на основании жалобы, которая была составлена _не на меня_?

— Ты был назначен руководителем группы, Гарри, — печально ответил Праудфут.

Препираться дальше означало дать новый повод для проверки, так что Гарри заткнулся, провожая взглядом группу волшебников.

— Налить тебе чаю, милый? — предложила миссис Доркинс. — Если хочешь, — заговорщески продолжила она, — я капну туда бренди.

— Спасибо, миссис Доркис, вряд ли мне стоит сегодня пить.

— Да? — растерялась она. — Почему?

— По всей видимости, эти джентльмены собираются обвинить меня в злоупотреблении полномочиями.

— О! — удивилась она. — Но ты ведь не злоупотреблял ими?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри и понял, что это было ложью. Он наплевал на правила в хранилище воспоминаний, он собственными руками вызвал Метку над северным побережьем и нарочно затягивал следствие. Другое дело, что Праудфут обвинял его в полнейшей глупости.

Когда Гарри поднялся в свою комнату, ее уже перевернули вверх дном. Даже кровать валялась на боку. Все книги на полках были свалены в две кучи. Несколько артефактов, действие которых Гарри изучал в свободное время, коллеги Гарри вертели в руках.

— Гарри, для человека, который пострадал от рук Сам-Знаешь-Кого, ты слишком сильно увлекаешься темными искусствами. Не объяснишь мне, что это такое? — спросил Праудфут, вертя в руках старый томик, который Гарри выкупил у старьевщика пару лет назад.

— Ваш подарок на Рождество, сэр, — ответил Гарри и закурил.

— Твоя нездоровая привычка сведет тебя в могилу, — прокомментировал Праудфут.

— Сомневаюсь, что доживу до этого счастливого дня, сэр, — ответил Гарри, прошел к окну и распахнул его, пропуская в комнату свежий воздух.

— Сэр, вот еще, — обратился к Праудфуту один из министерцев, показывая другую книгу.

— Гарри, я смотрю, ты большой фанат творчества Скитер? — удивился Праудфут, показывая один из шедевров журналистики, выдуманный на три четверти и приправленный известными всем фактами, с ярким названием «Был ли лорд Темным?» Больше всего в работе Скитер Гарри удивлял тот факт, что после издания на журналистку не совершили ни одного покушения. Пожирателей в книге называли «вонючей кучкой зазнавшихся снобов», но они проглотили даже это. Впрочем, Гарри сам готовился глотать. Он тяжело вздохнул, стряхнул пепел на улицу и проследил, как один из министерцев шепчет другому информацию об очередной книге.

— Вы действительно считаете, что обыск оправдан, сэр? — спросил Гарри, когда из его прикроватной тумбочки достали пачку презервативов.

— У всякого действия должны быть последствия, Гарри, — сказал Праудфут, его добродушное лицо исказила жестокая усмешка.

«Мразь», — подумал Гарри и постарался сделать все, чтобы это отразилось у него на лице.

— Я думал, мы договорились, сэр? — спросил Гарри.

Министерцы одарили его серией многозначительных взглядов.

— Я тоже, Гарри, — сказал Праудфут, тяжело вздыхая. — Увы, как я узнал впоследствии, тебе была не по душе наша договоренность. Там было что-то про... «утянуть за собой», если я не ошибаюсь.

Гарри заставил себя не двигаться, продолжил курить и наблюдать за обыском, хотя внутри него все кипело от гнева. Джейкоб? Камелия? Чарли? Или Праудфут прослушивает все кабинеты?

— Не понимаю, сэр, о чем вы говорите, — сказал Гарри.

— Понимаешь, сынок. Ты понятия не имеешь, во что вляпался. У меня уже есть основания предъявить тебе обвинение в хранении запрещенных книг. Артефакты придется проверить, но думаю, в них найдется много интересного. Хочешь по-плохому?

Гарри выбросил окурок и потянулся к палочке, но ему пришлось остановить руку, потому что в его сторону уже направляли четыре. Праудфут пришел устраивать спектакль, чтобы спровоцировать его.

— Я всего лишь хотел отдать вам вашу подачку, _сэр_ , — сказал Гарри.

— Она в другом кармане, — отрезал Праудфут.

— Вытяните руки вверх и развернитесь, — потребовал один из министерцев.

— Вы серьезно? — спросил Гарри у Праудфута.

— Похоже, что я шучу?

— Я же подписывал чертову открытку вашей дорогой внучке.

— Она расстроится, что ее герой оказался за решеткой, так что не делай глупостей, сынок, и все закончится быстро.

Гарри вытянул руки вверх и медленно обернулся, запоминая внешность людей, которые пришли с Праудфутом. Если все закончится плохо, он не поленится нанести ответный визит.

— Ноги, мистер Поттер, — резко сказал один из собачек Праудфута, упираясь ботинком во внутренние стороны ног Гарри. — Шире.

— Праудфут, сволочь! — выкрикнул Гарри, расставляя ноги на ширине плеч. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что не выйдешь сухим из воды?

— Палочку! — приказал Праудфут.

Гарри чувствовал, как потянулась рука министерца к его бедру, и успел опередить его на долю секунды. Они стояли так плотно, что от трех оставшихся волшебников Гарри был закрыт чужим телом.

— Не глупи, сынок! — крикнул Праудфут.

«Зачем он продолжает называть меня „сынком“?» — подумал Гарри, обезоруживая ближайшего волшебника и, прикрываясь его телом, приближаясь к следующему.

Раздалось два хлопка, характерных для Ступефай, Гарри швырнул волшебника вперед, избавляясь от балласта, обездвижил стоящего с другой стороны и направил палочку на Праудфута. Тот использовал пару Обезоруживающих, но плохая реакция, в отличие от добрых намерений, судя по всему, не была частью продуманного образа безобидного старичка. Отразить Обезоруживающие в министерцев показалось Гарри делом принципа. Один увернулся, другой, занятый попытками снять с себя коллегу, оказался без палочки. Теперь угрозу представляли только Праудфут, который уже пятился к выходу, и второй волшебник.

— Не делай глупостей, сынок, — пробормотал Праудфут.

— Вы думаете, у меня есть выбор? — спросил Гарри. Министерец, который внимательно следил за их разговором, потерял бдительность — Гарри воспользовался этим, выхватив третью палочку.

— Мы можем разойтись, — сказал Праудфут.

— Конечно, можем, — согласился Гарри. — Чего вы боитесь? Что я буду пытать вас? Убью?

— Нет, — сказал Праудфут, улыбаясь фальшивой нервной улыбкой.

— Вы _действительно_ боитесь меня? — спросил Гарри.

Один из волшебников побежал к своей палочке, которая отлетела к противоположной стене, но не успел наклониться — в него попало Обездвиживающее.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе не сойдет с рук атака на сотрудников Министерства, — сказал Праудфут, замерев в шаге от двери.

— Вы хотите _договориться_ со мной? Сейчас? После того, как перевернули мою квартиру? После того, как _только что_ наплевали на нашу предыдущую договоренность? Вы считаете меня идиотом, сэр?

— Тебе просто нужно успокоиться, сынок, — ответил Праудфут, но Гарри успел заметить характерный взмах и отразил Обезоруживающее.

— Я даже не представлял себе, насколько двуличная скотина руководит Авроратом, — сказал Гарри, отступая. Он уже принял решение, оставалось воплотить его в жизнь. Все самое важное было при нем, и он больше не мог рассчитывать на возвращение в хранилище, беседы с Эйвери и ежемесячное жалование.

— У тебя не получится сбежать, сынок, — сказал Праудфут, делая шаг вперед.

— Не нужно меня недооценивать, сэр, — ответил Гарри, аппарируя.

Возможно, именно на такой исход рассчитывал Праудфут, потому что дом не был огражден защитными чарами. Гарри оказался в центре Лондона, куда часто приходил, если нужно было выбрать точку поближе к Министерству.

Теперь у Праудфута есть _настоящий враг_ , право проводить обыски неугодных авроров, а после того, как утром объявят о «падении Мальчика-который-выжил», глава Аврората превратится в национального героя.

Нельзя было оставаться на одном месте слишком долго. Пусть Праудфут не спустит за ним всех авроров сразу, лучше использовать фору с умом. Пока еще есть возможность, забрать деньги из Гринготтса, взять еды и скрыться в лесу. Через месяц или два можно будет сделать вылазку, чтобы узнать, чем занимается Министерство.

— Черта с два, — процедил сквозь зубы Гарри.

У него было при себе немного денег, Мантия, пачка сигарет и волшебная палочка. Возвращаться было некуда. Лучшее, что он мог придумать — аппарировать в другой крупный город магглов и снять номер в дешевой гостинице. Но даже такая альтернатива лесу и отшельничеству казалась проигрышем.

— Двуличная сволочь. Я ведь жрал с тобой за одним столом.

Гнев был настолько сильным, что мешал думать. Гарри зашел в ближайший магазин и взял бутылку бренди. Деньги магглов заканчивались. Если он собирается выживать, ему придется красть.

Все из-за говнюка Праудфута, который прикрывался безобидными привычками и ухитрился усыпить бдительность остальных.

— Кто-то из них знал, — бормотал Гарри, глотая выпивку по пути. Еще две аппарации переместили его сначала на север, а потом на юг города. Нужно было решить, что делать, как можно быстрее, но все, о чем он мог думать — нога министерца, которой тот заставил его подчиниться.

Выпив половину бутылки, он оставил ее бомжу и аппарировал в пригород. Пустые улицы помогали разглядеть угрозу вдали. Он нашел переулок, нырнул за урну и сел, облегченно выдохнув после долгой прогулки.

Алкоголь помог сосредоточиться на главном. Ему нужно было найти способ выживать, а затем найти тех, кто слил его Праудфуту.

— И что ты будешь делать? Пытать их? Ты не выстоишь против них, идиот. Одно дело — три недотепы из Правопорядка, другое дело Джейкоб или Камелия.

С большим опозданием пришла идея укрыться Мантией. Он достал ее из кармана, бережно развернул и скрылся в темноте переулка. Теперь можно было не опасаться шороха голодных крыс и треска веток в парке поблизости.

— Рано или поздно они найдут тебя, — сказал Гарри. — Собрался всю жизнь провести возле мусорного бака?

У него всегда был запасной план на случай, если произойдет очередная трагедия. Вернется — снова — Волдеморт или кто-то из его последователей. Начнется магическая чума или что-то, с чем невозможно справиться своими силами.

Он помнил, где лежит Палочка. У него никогда прежде не возникало соблазна воспользоваться ей, потому что она ассоциировалась с чудовищными событиями из детства, но то, что сделал Праудфут, было вполне подходящим поводом.

Действовать стоило быстро. Праудфут наверняка уже проводит общее собрание. Возможно, он успел отправить несколько групп для перехвата и поисков. Возможно, ему удастся понять, что именно и где именно собирается делать Гарри, пусть даже такая мысль казалась бредом. Могила Дамблдора — худшее место для укрытия. Если Гарри аппарирует сразу, скорее всего, никого не будет. У Праудфута не хватит людей расставить всех возле хоть сколько-то значимых мест.

Дорога отняла не больше минуты, и все время он оставался под Мантией, но ему все равно казалось, что время течет слишком медленно. Он представлял, как возле плиты его будет ждать отряд Эйвери. Поэтому когда рядом с гробницей никого не оказалось, Гарри удивился.

— Оказывается, ты не настолько предусмотрителен, — прошептал он и успел увернуться от проклятья благодаря приобретенным за долгие годы рефлексам. Мантия частично слетела с него во время падения на землю, и он использовал Протего вслепую, поднимаясь, путаясь в тонкой ткани.

— Не двигайтесь, мистер Поттер! — закричал Чарли Доу, выбегая из-за гробницы с выставленной палочкой. — У меня приказ!

«Разумеется, он отправил сюда самого бесполезного», — с облегчением подумал Гарри.

— Вам нечего бояться, мистер Поттер, я на вашей стороне! — кричал Чарли, медленно приближаясь.

Гарри обезоружил его и подобрал сначала вторую палочку, затем Мантию. Чарли бежал к нему, несмотря на то, что уже ничего не мог сделать.

— Остановитесь!

— Чарли, — строго ответил Гарри, направив на него палочку, — у меня сегодня был плохой день. Если не будешь делать глупостей — я просто уйду и даже оставлю тебе твою палочку. Ясно?

— Д-да, — ответил Чарли, замерев. — Вы пьяны, мистер Поттер.

— У меня был повод, уверяю, — сказал Гарри, направляясь мимо него к гробнице. — Праудфут обманул меня.

— Н-нет... я х-хотел п-предупредить в-вас, — пробормотал Чарли, когда Гарри приподнял каменную плиту над телом директора.

От удивления он не удержал заклинание, плита упала на край возвышения, раскололась надвое. Массивная часть упала внутрь. Гарри охватил ужас — он бросился вперед. Глыба закрыла большую часть обзора, и ее пришлось вытаскивать заклинанием.

Теперь смотреть внутрь Гарри было страшно. Он осторожно подошел вплотную и заглянул вниз.

«Пожалуйста, пусть она будет цела, пожалуйста», — думал он, вглядываясь в обезображенное тело.

В отличие от него Бузинная Палочка осталась целой. Гарри достал ее, невольно коснувшись руки директора, и как можно скорее отступил дальше. Его тошнило от увиденного. Он не мог поверить, что действительно совершил настолько ужасное преступление — осквернил память человека, который всю жизнь посвятил попыткам уберечь мир от зла.

— М-мистер П-поттер? — подал голос Чарли.

Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на него. У молодого аврора был растерянный вид — он не понимал, зачем нужно было открывать могилу. Ему приказали отправиться в глухомань, он не рассчитывал увидеть здесь Гарри, и явно знал совсем мало. Но Гарри помнил, что тот начал, заикаясь, говорить о своем желании предупредить. Если бы не те слова, если бы не _те действия_ , Гарри не пришлось бы открывать могилу, прятаться от коллег, терпеть унижение во время обыска.

— М-мистер П-поттер? — повторил Чарли.

— Боишься? — спросил Гарри, остановившись в паре шагов от него.

— Н-нет, — ответил Чарли.

— Ложь, — сказал Гарри, закатал рукав и показал старый шрам. — Меня учили не лгать, Доу, и думаю, мне придется научить тому же тебя. Ты сливал информацию Праудфуту? — спросил Гарри.

— Н-нет, — сказал Чарли, отводя взгляд.

— Ты слил нас всех, — продолжил Гарри. В его руке уже была Старшая Палочка. Он вспомнил ощущение, которое испытывал только раз во время Битвы за Хогвартс.

Нет, не только раз. Оно возникало недавно, совсем недавно...

— М-мистер Поттер? — подал голос Чарли, заставляя Гарри очнуться от размышлений.

— Ты предал нас, Чарли, — сказал тот, выставив палочку. На языке вертелось заклинание, которое он, разумеется, не имел права произносить. Тем более к коллеге, пусть бывшему, тем более за такую глупость. Что такое слить заговор старших? Благое дело, наверняка, так Чарли и думал. Наверняка, он никому не хотел плохого, просто выполнял инструкцию начальства.

— Н-нет, м-мистер П-поттер, он заставил меня, — сказал напуганный Чарли. — Клянусь вам, я н-никогда бы не с-стал с-сам. Он з-заставил м-меня вызывать М-метку.

Гарри отступил, опустил палочку, пораженный услышанным.

— Что ты сказал?

— Он сказал, ему н-нужно устроить п-проверку, — продолжил Чарли, заметив, что его слова действуют. — С-сказал, ч-что среди н-нас П-пожиратель С-смерти. Я д-думал, это м-мистер Эйвери.

— Эйвери? С какой стати?!

— Из-з-за ф-фамилии, — сказал Чарли, хлопая глазами.

— Мерлин Великий! Ты вызвал Метки? По приказу Праудфута? Ты сможешь подтвердить это в суде, Чарли? Ты говоришь правду?

— Д-да, — растерялся Чарли. — Д-да, конечно. Я вызвал д-две Метки, потому что он так приказал м-мне.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул, у него, наконец, появился шанс разобраться во всем без жертв. Он подошел к Чарли и отдал волшебную палочку.

— Мы немедленно вернемся в Министерство, — сказал Гарри. — Следуй за...

Возможно, Протего использовала Бузинная Палочка — впоследствии он не мог поверить, что сам среагировал настолько быстро. Проклятье Доу скользнуло по щиту и упало на землю, оставив рядом с ногами Гарри обугленный участок.

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Гарри, пытаясь повторно обезоружить Доу, но тот отвел заклинание и побежал в сторону, чтобы между ними было больше пространства.

— Я должен задержать вас, — сказал Доу, бросая еще одно проклятье. Бузинная Палочка, казалось, выполняла приказ до того, как Гарри успевал додумать его.

— Остановись! — крикнул Гарри, бросая очередное обезоруживающее, но Доу проявлял чудеса ловкости. — У меня нет времени на игры.

— Они хотят вас убить! — крикнул в ответ Доу. — Если я приведу вас сам, возможно, у меня получится...

— Хватит! Ты либо опускаешь палочку, либо...

— Экспеллиармус!

— Круцио.

Он не собирался использовать Непростительное, но когда луч коснулся Доу, тот свалился на землю, выпустив из рук палочку, и закричал от боли. Палочка чувствовала, что Гарри от души ненавидит Чарли и желает ему испытать столько боли, сколько может причинить магия. Почти сразу Гарри прервал заклинание, забрал палочку Доу и подошел к нему, чтобы убедиться, что тот не умер.

— Н-нет! — заорал Доу, пытаясь отползти.

— Успокойся, я ничего тебе не сделаю, — сказал Гарри.

— Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хватит, не нужно, умоляю, я сделаю все, что вы скажете, — шептал Доу, продолжая ползти.

— Остановись, — сказал Гарри, и Доу замер. — Прекрати истерику — успокойся.

Доу попытался сделать глубокий вдох. Гарри смотрел, как тот изо всех сил пытается выполнить приказ, и по телу разливалось тепло, похожее на жар от алкоголя.

— Встань, — приказал Гарри.

Доу, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, на шатающихся ногах поднялся и встал напротив.

— Если не хочешь добавки, делай то, что я скажу. Понятно?

— Д-да, — согласился Доу.

«Он согласится на что угодно, если ты прикажешь... Всего несколько секунд, и можно не думать о предательстве».

— Ты дождешься здесь Праудфута или Эйвери и скажешь им, чтобы держались от меня подальше. Я не буду играть по их правилам, понял?

— Да, да, — ответил Доу, кивая.

— Всего хорошего, Чарли, — сказал Гарри, аппарируя. Он не дождался ответа, но в его воображении Доу упал на землю, как только остался один.

Во время последнего перемещения у него не было времени как следует задуматься о месте, так что он с удивлением посмотрел на знакомое кладбище. Оно было пустым — ни души, но теперь Гарри знал, что даже в такие места Праудфут кого-то отправит. Нужно было уходить. Он аппарировал, укутался в Мантию и пошел по пригороду Лондона, стараясь держаться широких, хорошо просматриваемых улиц.

Ему нужно было подумать, что делать дальше. С Палочкой он мог скрываться гораздо дольше. Возможно, при огромном везении, он даже сумел бы пробраться в Министерство и добраться до Праудфута, чтобы расправиться с ним, но после такого можно было проститься с нормальной жизнью.

Раньше, лет пять назад, он обязательно попросил бы помощи у Гермионы или Рона, но теперь у него не было такого права. Они строили карьеры, воспитывали маленьких детей. Ворвавшись в их жизнь, он навсегда разрушил бы ее. Они достаточно сделали для него в прошлом, чтобы теперь он не подставлял их таким образом. Максимум, на который он мог рассчитывать — попросить у них стакан воды и возможность спокойно выпить его, и даже за такое у любого из них возникли бы неприятности.

С неохотой Гарри пришлось признать, что среди авроров он не нашел тех, на кого мог бы положиться. Праудфут ловко отобрал у него такую возможность, заставив подозревать Джейкоба и других стариков. Теперь Гарри не был уверен, что, заручившись помощью, не окажется в ловушке.

Нужно было искать союзников, и чем быстрее — тем лучше. Очень скоро Лондон и все хоть сколько-то значимые для Гарри места будут опасны для него. Останется спасаться на материке или бежать в Америку.

Если бы можно было попросить совет у Дамблдора или у Сириуса. Он бы использовал любое волшебство.

— Любое, — прошептал Гарри.

У него была Палочка, Мантия, ему не хватало только одного Дара — Камня, и он помнил, где тот остался во время Битвы. Придется рискнуть, но под Мантией с Бузинной Палочкой у него все шансы. Вряд ли Праудфут додумается бросить основную группу в лес рядом с Хогвартсом. Ему придется ругаться с новым директором и Попечительским советом.

— По крайней мере, ты отберешь у Праудфута возможности найти его, — сказал себе Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться.

Очередная аппарация привела его к узкой тропинке, по которой нужно было долго идти вперед, чтоб не столкнуться с магией, которая защищала от перемещений ближайшую к Школе территорию.

Местность, которая казалась знакомой, на деле сильно изменилась за десять лет. Он нашел точку, где, как ему казалось, бросил Камень, но кропотливые поиски в траве ничего не дали. Стало ясно, что он может провести несколько дней в лесу рядом с Хогвартсом, и рано или поздно на него наткнутся авроры Праудфута.

— Акцио Воскрешающий Камень, — сказал он, вспоминая, как учился заклинанию перед Турниром.

Когда третий Дар подлетел к Палочке, Гарри даже не удивился. Он слишком устал, он был слишком измотан. Ему хотелось поскорее закончить все.

Можно было попробовать позвать Дамблдора прямо здесь, в лесу, но Гарри вспомнил, как они с директором расстались на вокзале. Разговор о том, что можно двигаться _дальше_ , теплую улыбку. Вызвать его после всего, что директор вынес при жизни? После того, как Гарри осквернил его гробницу, обезобразив труп? После того, как возле гробницы пытал собственного коллегу? Нет, ему не хватит совести посмотреть Дамблдору в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, кто дал бы отличный совет, — прошептал Гарри.

На сей раз его атаковали двое, но он снова успел благодаря той скорости, которую давала Палочка, и побежал прочь, а затем аппарировал, так и не выяснив, кого Праудфут отправил прочесывать лес.

Теперь даже пригород Лондона казался ему враждебным. Бомжи выглядели подозрительными, пьяные парочки могли быть прикрытием, а старушка с сумкой на колесиках точно была информатором Праудфута. Паранойю усиливали Дары, о которых невозможно было не думать.

Гарри надеялся, что с ним произойдет нечто удивительное, когда он коснется камня, но гром не раздался с небес, его не посетило чувство особой магической мощи, умершие родственники не явились ему — все оставалось таким, как было. Казалось, он нашел фальшивый Камень, и проверить это можно было только опытным путем.

— Да пошли вы! — заорал он бабуле с сумкой, аппарировал, увернувшись от ее проклятья, и попал на кладбище. Теперь осознанно, точно зная, что собирается делать.

Мантия надежно укрывала его от чужих взглядов, пока он не использовал вербальные чары, так что он подошел вплотную к могиле, возле которой больше десяти лет назад присутствовал при возрождении Темного Лорда.

«Ты сошел с ума», — сказал он себе, сжимая камень в руке, и направляя палочку на могилу Риддла старшего.

Ему неизвестно было подходящее заклинание, но он знал, что не вся магия сводился к взмахам палочкой и подбору подходящих фраз. В его руках были три величайших артефакта, и он рассчитывал, что их хватит на короткий разговор.

«С чего ты взял, что он будет помогать тебе?» — подумал Гарри отстраненно, продолжая представлять образ, который за последние дни стал гораздо ярче. Мужчину в строгом костюме с ровным голосом и мягкой походкой хищника.

«Ты пообещаешь ему возвращение, соврешь».

— Эйвери! Сюда! Здесь что-то есть! — раздался сзади голос Камелии.

Гарри обернулся и увидел, что она бежит через кладбище прямо к нему.

«Пожалуйста, быстрее».

— Джей! Сюда! — она крикнула еще раз. — Я говорила тебе, надо стоять рядом с этим говнюком!

Гарри использовал Ступефай, Камелия рухнула на землю, раскинув руки.

— Стой! Парень, успокойся! — закричал Эйвери, показавшись вдали — с той стороны, откуда пришла Камелия.

Гарри отвернулся от него, отошел в сторону на два шага и продолжил концентрироваться на желании.

«Если у меня есть одно желание, всего одно — мне нужен _он_ , прямо сейчас, и мне плевать, что будет с Дарами. Клянусь, мне плевать, если я потеряю их, но я _должен_ поговорить с ним».

— Какого?.. — воскликнул Эйвери сзади.

Гарри понял, что стоял с закрытыми глазами, когда услышал его голос, и открыл их. Перед ним из пустоты материализовалась фигура человека. Казалось, воздух собирается в тончайшие линии, которые затем становятся костями, мышцами, кожей. Руку Гарри обожгло болью, и он выпустил пыль, в которую превратился Воскрешающий Камень.

— Какого... — прошептал он вслед за Эйвери. — Нет-нет, я не это...

Бледная кожа начала покрывать волокна мышц, когда Гарри услышал рев Эйвери: «Экспеллиармус». Проклятье летело в точности туда, где Гарри находился, когда вырубил Камелию. Алая вспышка задела кожу существа и оставила тонкий след, а потом разбила плиту на осколки.

Гарри развернулся и бросил в Эйвери обезоруживающее, но тот успел защититься и попутно выяснил местонахождение врага.

— Не глупи! — крикнул он. — Не глупи, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь! Они запугали тебя, Поттер, но ты можешь верить мне. Клянусь! Ты можешь верить мне. Покажись, и мы поговорим, как взрослые люди. Ты все доказал. Никто не поверит Праудфуту.

— Поттер? — раздался тихий голос.

Гарри обернулся и накрыл фигуру щитом до того, как в нее врезался веер проклятий. Заклинания разбились о щит и разрушили его. Риддл безошибочно определил источник Протего и посмотрел в пустоту, где находился Гарри. В его взгляде были удивление и интерес.

— Гарри, хватит! — кричал Эйвери. — Не знаю какого дьявола... не знаю, как... Гарри, убей его! Ты хотел врага? Вот твой враг! Убей его. Ты переплюнешь Праудфута, даже если он завалит тебя обвинениями.

— Что бы тебе ни было нужно, я сделаю так, что ты получишь это, — сказал Риддл, продолжая смотреть точно на Гарри. — Месть?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, уворачиваясь от проклятья Эйвери, которое тот выпустил молниеносно.

— Мне понадобится палочка, — сказал Риддл.

— Нет, парень, не вздумай, — отозвался Эйвери, шагая вперед. Он прошел мимо лежащей без чувств Камелии. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что натворил!

— Не имею понятия? — спросил, усмехаясь, Гарри и снял Мантию. Эйвери замер на месте. — Как вы мне надоели...

Он подошел к Риддлу и отдал ему палочку Доу. На секунду их взгляды встретились. Гарри испытал огромное облегчение, когда понял, что на него смотрят все так же — с удивлением и интересом. Не как на пустое место.

— Авада Кедавра, — тихо сказал Риддл, направив зеленый луч на Эйвери.

Гарри обернулся и успел увидеть, как Джейкоб рухнул рядом с Камелией.

— Лучше найти другое место, — сказал Том, выжидающе глядя на Гарри.

— Другое место? — не понял Гарри.

— Для разговора.

Гарри посмотрел на волшебника, который только что чудом вернулся к жизни и стоял совершенно голый на могиле отца с чужой волшебной палочкой.

«Из нас двоих только я не знаю, что делать дальше», — подумал Гарри. Вместо ужаса, который должен был последовать после смерти Эйвери, он чувствовал только уверенность, что все прошло так, как должно было.

Смерть Джейкоба была неизбежностью — он готов был убить не только Тома, но и Гарри после того, что произошло.

— У меня есть подходящее место, — сказал Том и протянул руку: — Если ты не возражаешь.

Сжимая холодную ладонь, Гарри вспомнил Люциуса, которому помогли подняться с пола. Да, здесь было нечто похожее, но, в отличие от бедного Малфоя, Гарри сам оказался на дне.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
